Neapolitan Sky
by duoai
Summary: In the early 60's, a time of change, Bulma is a young woman at war with the reality of her world.Forced to take care of her frail grandmother in a small country town, she struggles to come to grips with how the world sees those deemed below her. In a world of racial class she dances with a romance that could leave her scorned- and him dead, but will it be worth it in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Neapolitan sky:

After reading fanfics for so many years, i decided to give it a crack. I had just watched 'THE HELP' when i was struck with this idea. I have never seen a 60's themed fanfic on here and well. here goes nothing i guess.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

The crisp spring air of early May stirred the budding trees on that mid day of 1962, giving the yard of the neat and tidy house a serine aura about it. However escaping the light chill in the air inside the well managed home sat six young women engaging in a light game of bridge. Their hair pinned and primped into elegant full shapes atop their heads and their waists clenched in by skirts the billowed out blouses and form fitted shirts. The idle twitter of their conversation never pausing as the maid laid a tray of club sandwiches to be nibbled upon by the uptown women.

Eyeing her hand with a tight lipped smile a Miss Bulma Briefs brushed her hair over her shoulder in a well accustomed grooming manner. She had been called away to the home of her childhood friend Juu to catch up on the town's comings and goings, as it had been five long years since last she resided in the humble town of Westville. She had left all those years ago to attend university, taking and mastering majors in both physics and engineering. It had been a long hard haul, fighting a male driven world. Luckily for Bulma, her influential father had had his hands elbow deep in the ability to influence just about any academic facility. Her father, the famed Dr. Briefs. A true genius in the realm of automotive engineering, and the head of CapsuleCorp. Empire, there wasn't much that he didn't have a sway over now a days.

For the past month Bulma had been staying at her maternal Grandmothers plantation on the outskirts of Westville. it was an impressive land truly to behold and a grand three story country home was the cherry on top, but had it been Bulmas decision to make, she would have been still in her uptown Manhattan apartment tackling head on the new wave technology that her father's empire was producing. She had been grooming herself since she was a young girl to one day take over, nothing stood in the way of Bulma. However this was not the case this time, and here she was at the request of her parents to lay a gentle hand to her grandmother's aid in her ailing heath. At the ripe age of 69 things were becoming a hassle and her heart seemed to fail her more times than not. The stubborn senior woman, in Bulmas opinion, should have hired more help for her home, instead of keeping it running on a staff of two, but her grandmother insisted she had enough monkeys in her home and tilling the cotton fields, and that a more familiar touch was required to ease her aching worries .

Bulma was pulled back into the fray of the conversation when her ears pricked to the sound of her name being mentioned. "- And you're not getting any younger you know love" Juu mentioned to her, glancing at Bulma from the corner of her pale sky coloured eyes that were shrouded in heavily mascaraed lashes and dramatic feline eyeliner. Her corn silk hair was pulled into a soft twist at the back of her head, clearing way of her tight oval shaped face. She always carried herself with a cold indifference with smug feelings running off her like water. Bulma stifled a sigh of annoyance with a polite chuckle "Oh Juu, I just don't have time, between working with Daddy and now taking care of GrandMama. There simply isn't time you know, and please, what sane man would slip a ring on this finger" and to add emphasis to her statement she displayed her open hand to them to show her short broken nails, impossible to grow while working, and more impossible when you were a compulsive nail biter. Her remarks earned her a round of laughter as they continued on with the game.

"But in all seriousness Bulma, you need to get a man. People are going to start thinking there is something wrong with you or something, woman your age, flouncing about, next you will be wearing pants" Lorna added to Bulma's right. The petite brunette dealt her cards out before looking seriously at Bulma. At this Bulma huffed and flicked her lightly rolled aqua locks over her shoulders again. "Please" she snorted unattractively and reached for a sandwich. " I want to be with women as much as you want to be with your Saiyan gardener" she added snidely, earning herself a deep blush and a flustered expression from Lorna as the rest of the women cackled at the quick come back. Bulma shook her head lazily as she nibbled on her sandwich. While her calm exterior stayed flawless she pondered in her inner self. It was true. She had been single, well… her whole life. Never had the young Briefs woman had a long term relationship. It was a gory mix of her ability to over shadow men in about ever academic topic known to man, it was the way she carried herself all high and mighty and the fact that all the girl did was study and work. She was forever clawing her way over people to get where she wanted to be in life, and that wasn't some ones little woman popping out babies, like her friends had. Sure, the company she found herself in had been to universities, colleges and other schoolings, but there was always one single motive behind their actions; husbands. It was a single minded husband hunting expedition during these ladies school years, and the trophies they had pulled down had served them well.

"You know Bulma. The couple next door, Mr. and Mrs Bandit. They have a son our age. Really something fine, sure to go far in his baseball thing that he is set on doing. Why just last week I was him on the television" Juu added with a slight glint to her eyes as she too dined on a small cut of sandwich. "Really?" Bulma droned as she lounged back in the padded chair in Juu's crisp clean living room. Juu Rolled her eyes with a smirk pulling at her lips towards Bulmas antics. "Yes yes of cause. He comes back at the end of the season you know… or if they don't make it all the way through the game. Really Bulma, think about it, I can easily organize something between you two, he is always chatting to my husband Krillen you can't- For goodness sakes ChiChi, watch what you're doing! You almost Touched Launch's glass" Juu suddenly said with her overly straight face, gleaming eyes and patronizing tone. The maid ChiChi looked up suddenly, startled read all over her face. "Yes of cause ma'am" he spoke in a hushed tone as she straightened he back ram rod straight, a finished plate clasped in her hand. As ChiChi made her way back towards the kitchen to be rid of the plate and to fetch a pitcher of lemon squash Juu chimed after her "Oh and deal with Marron, again. I swear all that child does it eat" Juu added as she turned with a slight giggle of embarrassment about her child, who's grubby hands were grasping for a biscuit set upon a plate close by to the women. Juu slapped the little girls hand away and gave her a forbidding scowl as ChiChi swopped in and bundled the child up in her arms, taking her out of her mother's line of sight all the while whispering soothing hushes in the child Marron's ear. As soon as ChiChi was out of earshot Launch pushed her glass of lemon squash aside "I'm sure something touched, I can't risk it" she muttered and looked around their table receiving agreeing nods from most. Bulma couldn't help but just rest her jaw in her hand and raise a brow at Launchs words. "But you know Launch, she made all the food we are eating and I assume that they are perfectly fine, as that is the seventh one that you have taken" Bulma smiled lightly, her eyes half lidded in pleasure at gaining a stain of red across Launchs pale pointed face. "Its no joke Bulma. Those Saiyans, they carry different diseases then what we do you know. That is why she always must prepare our food with gloves, so never mind Bulma Launch, please, fatten you're self away" Juu commented with a straight mouth and raised brow, which only caused Launch to smile awkwardly and place her half bitten bread down. "But I swear to you girls, ehg… it is so hard to find good help. That one has been with me for four years actually, as soon as Marron was born I demanded Krillen allow one. And honestly, she is a sassy mouthed thing, I think of firing her all the time, lucky for her… she can cook" Juu mentioned with a pop of her mouth and a roll of her eyes "But mark my words, she is on a thin thread".

Bulma couldn't help the exasperated look on her face as he drove her eyes down to look at her cards. "Sorry ladies, powder break for me" She smiled as he placed her cards down and shoved the chair back with the reverse of her knees. Her departure was confirmed by small waves and utters of 'of cause' . Bulma climbed up the stairs towards the bathroom, which she knew from prior visits was a cool mint green and closed the bathroom door behind her. '_ahg… how do I deal with these people… calm down girl, their your friend, they just don't know better. Calling me a homosexual, the nerve of her. Launch can be such a fool. oh but that poor baby girl, I hope she grows up beautiful.. god help her if she doesn't'_ Bulma thought idly to herself as she checked her appearance in the mirror. She licked her finger and ran it over her well arched brow. flipping her face from left to right checking herself out. Her blue blue eyes narrowing and widening as she checked that all her make up was in place. She had a more round face with rosy cheeks and black mascara over her naturally turquoise lashes. Even though they had clumped together to form gathered spikes, that was the raising fashion now days. Satisfied she combed her fingers through her bust length rolled hair and turned on her pumps to leave.

While she waltzed through the kitchen she heard the cackle of her friend in the living room. She could hear as clear as day Juu and Launch talking about having a separate bathroom installed outside for their maids, heaven forbid they get germs from them. There was banter of the best ways to protect ones self and then another bout of laughter filled the home. Bulma watched with guilty eyes as she faced the back of ChiChi. The Saiyan woman was hunched over a chopping counter with her hands grasping the wood, her shoulders slumped in defeat. She was a tailless Saiyan, many of them where now days. The race were naturally more powerful then the ruling race of human, but the human just held sway since they had evolved more quickly. They were thought profoundly dumb and filthy. Bulma couldn't help but feel the woman's pain. Before Bulma could make herself scarce ChiChi turned to face her and the poor woman had clearly been aware of her being there because when she looked up she just stared straight ahead at Bulma, as if she wasn't there. Bulma nervously rang her hands behind her back "I'm… I'm sorry you had to hear that. It's not right" She tried to console her, or at least sympathize with her. ChiChi at first didn't answer and just walked to the refrigerator to fetch a pitcher, but when it looked like Bulma wasn't going to leave he turned her head to look over at her. She patted out her main uniform. A boring gray dress with a white apron tired firmly around her trim waist, her bare thin legs trailing down to buffed black lace-up flats. She looked there very part of institutionalized. "Ain't nothing ma'am" she said clearly and respectfully, but it didn't take a genius to see the forced feeling it gave ChiChi . "No really-" Bulma tried to start but she was cut short as ChiChi spun away from her, placing the pitcher on a tray with glasses and went to leave "No, it really ain't nothing ma'am, it's just how things are" and she walked stiffly into the room with Bulmas gaggling companions. Bulma could do nothing but stand there leaning against a counter, left with a hollow bitter feeling inside.

Bulma sat at her vanity in her room stroking a brush down her hair. She had hurriedly scrubbed her face clean that night leaving it pink and shiny as she prepared to go to sleep for the night. She sat in her light coral pink mid length nightie, ruffles accenting the scooped neckline and tank sleeves with embroidered scattered floral on the bust. Her mother had brought it for her, it was nice, and her mother hoped that Bulma would be thought of as 'nice' by any young male suitor whoever got to see her in it. However for now it was just a casual thing for her to sleep in, it was actually rather comfortable.

She huffed and put her brush down firmly, starting herself straight in the eye. She had left latter in the even from Juu's home. Despite their fickle petty views, they were Bulmas friends and on most events, she did enjoy them completely. But many of their personal views were rather crummy. In the city, things were changing. There was a movement for the Saiyan rights gaining support rapidly, and honestly, Bulma thought it was for the God given good. Things were so different here in the country, it was almost like stepping back in time some days and it bothered Bulma right down to her core. She was a woman of the future and any steps backwards were only results of failure. She just couldn't comprehend it. Back in West City, they had maids, but her mother, while some what a ding-bat, was a honest and loving woman; who treated her staff with respect and a generous pay, and why not, it wasn't as if they couldn't afford it. Bulmas family, well…. direct family believed in giving praise where it was due, and that if you worked hard you earned to get your justice. She drummed her fingers on her chin and then stood and walked towards her bed, climbing on top only to hear it give a familiar creaking sound. She dragged the heavy comforter over her body and laid there staring at the aged ceiling. She folder her arms over the covers and hummed to herself softly while she pondered he days happening. How did it even end up like that? How?... no… Why, why was a better question. Why did Saiyans get treated like the dirt on the floor? They raised them, feed them, cared for them, and many families just wouldn't function without them. So why were they regarded so poorly? Was it really just a sense of them against us, was it tradition, did it run deeper? Her mind ticked away running layers of questions over questions. There simply wasn't enough answers to go around right now. She couldn't deny that at many points in her life, she had felt that superiority over Saiyans, but then again she had felt that with many humans too. What really felt like it didn't sit right was the fact they were RAISED by them, and still hated them. YES HATED THEM! It was like hating your own mother or father… it just…. didn't make sense, and neither did her rambling now as sleep claimed her and she drifted of it to restless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

Neapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

Listening to Cee Lo Green 'Fuck you' because…Cee Lo just does the mood for me :D

Bulma had started the day with a happy spring in her step, that was until she had descended the stairs and greeted her grandmother for breakfast. The elder woman had been relentless while they ate and their poor maid Ellia tried her best to scurry around getting everything in place and cleaning finished plates, the poor woman had been charged with silver polishing that day and had a lot to get through. Again and again the topic of Bulmas single status had bobbed to the surface, each time a little more blunt and a little more persistent. The same words rolled over the table again and again 'old' 'money' 'children' 'support'. Bulma had snorted at the many times her grandmother had referred to her as old; that was rich coming from a 69 year old.

Why was it so damn important for her to have a husband, besides the traditional obvious reasons? She was rich, by a matter of family true, but she would soon make it on her own without ever having to touch a penny her parents scored. So such a word as financial support was invalid to her. Unless her Grandmother had been referring to emotional support and in that case Bulma considered herself a women of pure independence, of iron will and as strong as the earth she stood upon, pah to emotional support from that of a man when she had friends and family. Children? That was another matter. Why were people always so quick to pawn you off into the endless title of mother? She had seen Juu and a few other friends, complaining about marks and sagging, stress and money, plus none of them seemed to actually mother their children anyway, always relying on maids. If Bulma was to spawn something, she would make sure she was actually involved in the child's life, not just some photo on a nightstand. And for goodness graces, she was only 26 years old, she still had viability left in her, it wasn't like she was a carton of milk with a fast exasperation date looming over her. It had been proven that it was possible to procreate later on in life. All this was only relevant if Bulma actually wanted children. She did not.

That wasn't the only thing she had been hounded about by the grandmother. _"why are you constantly talking to them, they have nothing important to say. for the goodness of god if I see you pat him on the shoulder one more time I'll have to cut those fingers off, they will be so dirty. That girl can move the dishes, it's her job, I don't pay her to get help!" "don't help her, I don't want you spending too much time with her you might get some kind of illness, you know where those things live" "It's your place in life to be served my dear, as it was your mothers and mine and my mother before me and hers before her, stop rattling on about it" "they are just not smart enough to be put in the same level as us dear, they are below you and I". _ It had felt like forever sitting at that table with glazed over eyes in her morning robe.

As of right now Bulma was driving around in her latest edition Capsule Corp. car. It was a soft cream with egg shell blue trim. Daddy had it coloured for her. The long hood and bonnet sticking out from its heavy build, truly beautiful, and so far economical.

She had needed to get out. Out from under her Grandmothers snotty nose, and just be free for a few hours. She knew she should have been tending to her every whim… but her every whim included Bulma getting married to the first man who showed interest and the literally popping out children like one might peas from a pod! Bulma had the feeling she would look like a used pod after they had decided she's produced enough continuing blood lines.

She pushed her cat eye red crystal encrusted glasses further up her nose as she turned a corner. She didn't know where she was going only that she was looking for somewhere to go really. She had put on a lovely white sundress and wore a creamy yellow short cardigan over her shoulder, paired up with some glistening red heels, she felt the very essence of style… in the 60's of cause. She had her hair slicked into a tight pony tail with her hair falling town in a neat flip at the end and her makeup clean and simple, it really did compliment her, even if she felt her face was a little chubby looking with her hair up.

She pulled up in front of a happening milk bar as it seemed to be. People were flowing in and out and cars were pulling in, so she guessed this was the place to be.

Stepping out she ruffled out her dress and sashayed with her red hand bag swung over her shoulder. Pushing through the doors she lifted her glasses above her brow to rest on her head as she looked around. There didn't seem to be anyone she knew in there, thank heavens.

Quickly parking he butt on a stool by the bar she beckoned what looked like a bus boy to her place. He was overbearingly tall with a cheeky turn in his eyes. He was a Saiyan, and like all Saiyans he had that over tanned bronzed skin, pitch ebony eyes and untamable wild black hair, and as common with any Saiyan that lived near humans, his tail was missing. Docking ones tail was considered cleaner, a way to fit in better and an elimination of weakness as the tails were overly sensitive. Many Saiyans docked their tails very young, the humans already had enough ammunition to barrel at the Saiyans without their tails being attacked. Only a handful kept them, a single act of defiance, Bulma wished more Saiyans kept their tails.

The Saiyan boy slid on over to her resting his elbow on the counter and grinned at her "what can I get you ma'am" he said with a boyish tone as he wiped his remaining hand down his apron.

Bulma couldn't help but smile back. He was such a lark looking guy, although, as disgusted as she was in herself for sounding like juu, he didn't look so bright. "Weeeeeell" she dragged out and looked behind him at the chalked in script that told of the menu. " I think a double chocolate fudge brownie Sundae with the pecan nut and maple syrup topping will hit the spot, and side that with a groovy mint banana milkshake" she chirped, his mood was contagious, and as far as Bulma was concerned, that was the only thing she would catch from him. The Saiyan worker laughed loud and heart-fully "wow, you sure you'll fit all that?" he asked to which her response was a rapid nodding of her head.

"Of cause, don't sweat it, I'm up for it, my breakfast was somewhat…. ruined this morning" she explained as she lolled her head to one side while he turned his back to her to prepare her order. He was such a funny thing the way he bumbled about, dropping thing on himself and the floor. He was total coconut that was for sure, but he was sweet she deemed. When he turned around with that ridicules grin on his face Bulma broke out in to a fit of giggles.

"What?" he asked innocently as he placed the order down in front of her. She was giving him a complex right about now, although a pretty human being, who was somewhat civil to him. It was a nice change he had to say.

"Nothing really, I guess I'm just being a spaz" she admitted as she fetched the spoon and dug it deep into the sundae. She really didn't know what had come over her, but he was such a sweetie she couldn't help it. She looked at the name tag pinned to his chest and frowned. "Sorry, but your name is kaka-what?" she asked and looked up at him through her lashes.

He scratched the back of his head and gave a faraway look to the ceiling and then back down at his own badge as if he didn't really understand what she was talking about. "OH yeah" he said suddenly like a man walking out of the mist. "Kakarotto is my given Christian name. I hear it so rarely I forgot. Everyone calls me Goku" he said looking innocently at her.

Bulma nodded her head with her mouthful of brownie and ice-cream, she wasn't even going to attempt to speak before she swallowed that first bite at least. She gasped for air once she had pounded it down her throat and patted herself on the chest "well Goku is much easier to say I'll give you that. I'm Bulma" she beamed and offered her hand in a greeting shake.

Goku looked at her like she had just offered him the biting end of a viper and then looked around himself to see what was happening before him. He was drawn away by angry customers demanding his attention and he gave Bulma an apologetic glance before he scurried off.

Bulma scowled at his back. How dare he turn down her hand, but then again, as she took scan of the room, it felt like 40 sets of eyes suddenly went back to minding their own business, maybe he did have valid reasons. It agitated her to no limit how she had to act so…so unlike her here.

"Oh-oh Bulma!" a voice called from her left, causing Bulma to spin around with her spoon in her mouth. "Ever friendly with those saiyaaans I see" Juu muttered as she and Launch walked towards Bulma. Both wore neat form touched dresses, Juu's admittedly looking more put together the Launch's, what with the navy blue a-line and slight cleavage followed with a white silk scarf around her neck. Launch wore a deep emerald tweed hour glass clenching dress with a small matching mid blazer.

Bulma pulled up a strawberry sweet smile as she regarded her friends pleasantly "Well look what the cat dragged in" she laughed good naturedly, earning a tight smile from Juu and a chuckle of humor from Launch. Bulma dug back into her sundae as the pair joined her on either side.

"So, what are you doing today" Juu asked as she swept imaginary dust off the counter and looked at some of the Saiyans with distaste. Bulma for once didn't notice Juu's snootiness and continue eating. When she had managed to get it down she shrugged her shoulders. "Getting out of the cave that house has become, you would think the old bat was a vampire the way she battened down that place" Bulma snickered as Launch and Juu joined in the chorus.

"Well it's good that you got out then before she sucked you dry right, this place is rather cool so Juu and I come here a lot; I guess that means you have taste Bulma" Launch said merrily as she went to swipe a taste of Bulmas milk shake.

"Hey hey… hook your own girl" Bulma laughed as she slid it out of Launch's reach, she received a defeated puppy look from her friend as Bulma and Juu only laughed at her more. In the end Bulma slid it back to her to let her taste it. "ahw… Bulma… you have some strange dealings going on here" launch mentioned as she pushed it back to Bulma. "If you don't like, get your own" Bulma piped as she sipped from it readily.

"Yes lets" Juu agreed and waved her hand in Goku's direction with a stern look upon her face.

Goku excused himself from talking to a young Saiyan boy on the customer side and moved on down to the three ladies. "Any more miss Bulma? He asked with a polite grin on his face, the corners almost splitting his face in half.

Juu just stared indifferently at him before listing of her demands "I'll have a vanilla shake, make sure there is cream and a cherry" she said before primping her flipped hair.

Goku nodded but Bulma could see the bored sigh in his eyes and couldn't restrain herself "don't worry Goku, Juu is still wearing her old woman's shoes today, that's what she's so vanilla" Bulma joked and patted Juu playfully.

Juu was willing to take Bulmas playfulness, Bulma had always been like this, but when Goku smiled gleefully at the pitiful joke she snapped her neck around like a rubber band and pinned him to the spot. "You're ChiChi's husband right? I have seen you pick her up in front of our house a number of times. She really should mind herself you know. I trust her with my darling baby Maron and all, most of the time" she added "but that smart mouth of her… hmmmmhm, some days I don't know what to do with her or if I should at all" she hummed and tapped her chin thoughtfully, never taking her piercing gaze off of Goku.

He was visibly nervous to start with but then drew a saddened look upon his face. "Well you see ma'am, our little boy, he's not been right this last week. He has a cough thats thunderous and been kept rather tired. I'd bet she just be freaten about him is all. She really does need more time to tend him" Goku admitted as he picked up some finished glasses by the girl from other patrons.

"Yes well, children are always dear to us are they not ladies?" Juu questioned and Bulma found herself nodding along with Launch like a bobble head. " But you know, if you don't have the time for them, you really shouldn't be having any. Children take lots of work and effort you know, it's not a task for everyone, but mistakes happen" she chimed as she picked up the milkshake Goku freshly placed before her, his gaze glued down to the counter.

"Right you are ma'am" he uttered defeated before walking off to tend to other customers, his shoulder sagged just like ChiChi's had been not only the other day.

Bulma had it in her right mind to pound Juu in the fact at that last statement. Telling that poor boy, yes boy he was clearly very young, that his child was a mistake, that his SICK child was a mistake and on the other side Juu barely, if THAT, even saw her own daughter. In fact it was Goku's wife that mothered that poor girl while her own child was home sick! Bulma felt a white hot rage at that moment and was about to give Juu a good tongue lashing when suddenly Launch spoke in a trill voice.

"Speaking of babies…. I'm pregnant!" she sung out and clasped her hand on Bulmas shoulders happily.

Bulma was left popping her mouth like a fish. Unable to bounce between wanting to beat Juu and wanting to congratulate Launch. She ended up gritting and grinding her teeth while she whipped out that ever charming grin and hugging Launch. "Ohh honey good for you" she said happily, trying to push Juu to the back of her thoughts.

" I know, me and Tein have been trying for so long now, I didn't think it was ever going to happen! I'm just so glad I'm not broken or something" she beamed and placed two hands over her flat stomach.

"Launch, you marvin, you have been married for 4 months, you were probably pregnant on the first night" Juu said as she sipped her drink, causing Launch to blush slightly, but not dampen her spirits. "Either way ladies, I say we move this party up a notch. The bar, this baby needs a toast to it!" Juu said, finally joining in the feeling of happiness for Launch .

Alcohol. Yep, Bulma couldn't agree more.

What had started off as a few glasses of bubbly, turned into a few bottles, and by 8pm in the afternoon Bulma found herself sporting a fuzzy buzz as she drove home. She had actually enjoyed herself as they gossiped about what other women had named their babies and what Launch might. It was all a flurry of laughing and joking, smoking and drinking and at some point Bulma thought she might have been dancing. It was when Launch had started vomiting in the bathroom that they decided to call it a night and all went their separate ways.

Bulma looked up into her rear vision mirror at her tipsy reflection. During her playful chat about the coming trends in makeup Juu had made mention that the Bandits son was named Yamcha, and that he did have an eye for pretty and slim girls, so Bulma might want to watch what she was putting in her mouth and maybe catch up with the makeup fads. Luckily for Juu, Bulma was right sloshed at the time and had dumbly nodded her head and added an eager agreement that she would go shopping before she meet him.

Now that she was coming down from her alcohol high she was preening over herself in her mirror, rolling Juu's words around in her head. She couldn't even believe that she had agreed that night to meet him, but now that she had, she was growing quiet excited admittedly. She drove into the drive of her grandmother's home and the car rocked down the dirt road. Bulma was running her tongue over her teeth and checking of anything stuck when she felt a bump much bigger than normal and a hard jarring of her car causing her it to bounce her up high in her seat. In her panic she swerve to the right and skidded to a halt before the stairs of her homes wooden veranda. Her hands strained in a death grip around the steering wheel as she puffed frantically, trying to steady her racing heart. In the chilled air of the coming evening the stillness was broken as she became aware of a frantic yelling and hollering. What had she done….?

She fumbled to grasp the door handle and hurled herself out and looked back upon her path. Sprawled on their side was a tall older man, gasping and crying out in pain. It was their grizzled older gardener. He had been with their family for years. His receding increasingly towered back hair and his gruff beard was patchy at best, he was tanned to a crisp from working the garden day in and day out, and now he was struggling to move around in his scuffed blue workers jeans and white shirt.

Ellia came bursting out of the house screaming for Bulma to call for help, but she was so transfixed on the event she heard nothing, only saw the things happening before her. Bulma could faintly register her grandmother yelling in the back ground of her mind as Ellia dashed inside again. By the time Bulma had come about from her shock there was raggedy truck pulling up and some young guys were hopping out and bundling old Mr. Ouji into the back of it. Bulma didn't miss the stares she received from any of the Saiyans there to rescue Mr. Ouji.

Bulma suddenly registered that someone was tugging on her arm, beckoning her towards the house. She blinked and snapped her head to the side to see Ellia and her narrow face staring at her. "Come in miss Bulma please" she said a little desperately and tugged again with new vigor.

"Ye-s... yes of cause" Bulma muttered as if she was just coming out of a fog and allowed Ellia to lead her into the family home. Once inside she was seated in the living room while her grandmother sat with her back to all and her withered face peering out the window. Ellia draped Bulma in a knitted blanket and fetched her a drink of lemon water.

"What have I done?" Bulma mumbled as she stared into her clasped hands

"Pah, you ran over my gardener is what you did young lady" Bulmas grandmother replied dryly as she finally turned to face the company she held in her home with a grey and old expression as she brushed out her blouse.

Bulma looked up at her, startled ultramarine eyes begging for some kind of comfort… no... it wasn't comfort that she wanted, she was actually waiting to be reprimanded. She had just hit a man with her car. Everyone should have been freaking out right about now, but the eerie calmness of the living room was chilling Bulma to the bone. How could everyone be so… indifferent, she had just hit an old man with her CAR!

"Well… I guess it couldn't be helped. What was that man doing walking about in the drive at this hour… with that… skin colour, however could you have seen him is beyond me, he's lucky you didn't run him flat dead I tell you" Grandmother muttered as she beckoned Ellia with her withered hand to bring her a drink, to which Ellia did without complaint.

"Grandmother!" Bulma gasped as she looked up at the woman. " I just hit a man with my car, I had been drinking, you can smell it… I wasn't even looking at the road, its my fault! I only hope he's going to be ok, and see if there is anything I can do to help" Bulma clarified as she wrapped the blanket around herself snuggly, bowing her head down in self loathing.

"You'll do no such thing" Her grandmother snorted and then primped her white hair that was pulled back into a soft bun. "Although you did pick one hell of a time to damage my staff. My party is in the coming weeks and I have had him committed to preparing the landscape for it all week. He's so slow, but good at it. How am I going to find another to fill his place at this time who actually knows what they are doing for goodness sakes" Her grandmother droned as if she was talking about replacing the coffee maker in time for breakfast.

It struck Bulma at that very second. She had not only injured a man… she had cost him his job. As far as she knew the man… this was his only income, she didn't know him to work anywhere else. "We can't fire him… I was the one who hit him" Bulma protested as she snapped her gaze up.

"Well… from what I saw, I don't think he'll be back anytime soon. I'll have to find someone to take his place now wont I" her grandmother sighed as she went to walk towards the kitchen.

"No-no wait ma'am" Ellia spoke up.

Both of the human women snapped their head to look at the young Saiyan girl, who for all her worth was trying not to run and hide. Ellia was such a shy creature. Bulma guessed that was why her grandmother liked to have her, she never resisted anything.

Ellia rung her hands behind her back, and to her credit held herself firmly as she stood before the other women. "Ma'am Mr. Ouji has done wonders here for your garden and well… I fear for what might become of him if he was to lose his job here with you. He lives for this garden. Please…ah...um. I'm sure that we can make some arrangements for you, if you just give me some time, and –" she never got to finish her bold request before Bulmas grandmother silenced her with a swish of her hand.

"Enough of that, I get the picture Ellia" the older woman said blandly as she walked over to rest her hand upon the old velvet chair that Bulma rested in. "I guess nothing will become of the situation right now. I'm tired, we'll deal with the issue in the morning, maybe then things will be easier" she said casually as she started to make her way to the stairs. Before she reached the first step she turned to regard Ellia and Bulma with a stern eye. Ellia never missed a beat as she quickly walked over and started to assist the woman up the stairs.

"Good night darling, I'll see you tomorrow" her grandmother called, leaving Bulma to sit and come to terms with what had happened that late evening.

Things were in chaos. That was the simple statement as ChiChi returned home to see half the neighborhood mulling around in the streets of their squalor living area. They were not allowed to live within the Human community, it was forbidden. So every day they would in mass wait for busses that ferried them to and from work and home. ChiChi had finished work over an hour ago and was eager to be home, but the long ride home had given her time to replenish her energy so that she could start the task of the upkeep of her family. Apparently that wasn't going to be happening tonight as she looked around at all the curious faces and heard all the hushed whispers. "Old Vegeta Ouji" "see, them human, thinking they can do what they like, just had him off in a truck" "probably done in for life I tell ya". Chichi paled as she headed for her home, she could see her husband standing in the threshold with a mournful look on his face.

"What-what is happening" she asked as she rushed towards him, looking next door to where she knew the Ouji family resided.

Goku grimaced and awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he leant in the door frame before leaning to one side to make way for ChiChi. "Ah well… Mr. Ouji …..got hit by a car" he said slowly as he waited for ChiChi's reaction.

"WHAT!" she gasped and spun around as she was about to enter the bed room. She had been mid-way from taking down the high bun her hair had been wrapped in when the bombshell struck her. "A car, who? Who hit him?" she spat, now showing her true fire.

Goku looked pained as he fidgeted by her. "T'was that Briefs girl… um.. Bul..ehhhh…BULMA, yeah that was it. You know her grandma lives down on the cotton fields, Brassiere Manor where he worked. She ran him down in the eve. Ellia called his place, me and his sons went and picked him, dropped him at the hospital. He's got a broken leg and a shattered pelvis. Nobody knows if he will ever walk right again let alone work" Goku finished as he rested his weight on his forearm on the door frame, right over the head of his wife.

ChiChi bit into her lower lip as she scrunched up her face "Gah, just what they need I'm sure. What is this world coming to! Blasted woman, cutting old men down. The stupid ragged thing should have watched where she was going!" ChiChi snarled as she looked up into her husband's coal black eyes and lightly thumped her hand against the door frame behind her, shaking her head all the while. "What are they going to do…?" she suddenly asked as her face dropped a little.

Goku sighed as he frowned, he was going to try and answer her, but before he could form a coherent sentence in his mind their attention was brought forth to the thunderous coughing of their son.

ChiChi didn't even wait for Goku to say anything; she rushed in and dropped to her ailing boys side, fretting over him in the dim yellow light of the table side lamp. She dragged him to her lap and cradled him against her breasts. Her father, old Ox took watch over the poor lad during the day while ChiChi and Goku tried to make ends meet, but nothing stopped ChiChis stomach from churning while she nursed Juu's daughter whenever she so much as sneezed while her poor baby was at home suffering.

The poor two year old coughed violently against his mother's body while she patted his back and clutched him closely. "Goku go fetch me a glass of water and a warm cloth" ChiChi ordered, her face buried in her sons wild raven hair an grasped at his off white bed gown.

Goku didn't need to be told twice as he moved out of the door back into the kitchen. The kitchen was in shambles, it needed so much repaid. The peeling yellow pain and the torn linoleum, but bless ChiChi, even with her long hours as Juu's Saiyan _slave_, she managed to keep it as clean as possible and as welcoming as she could. Often the family had hosted small gatherings of friends here, some of the only merry times that life permitted. But not in the last week. Since their young son Gohan fell ill, nothing had been celebrated, barely even a smile had been lifted out of that household. They didn't the money to take him to see a doctor, but heaven helping; they were trying to save the money they would need to do so, they just hoped it wouldn't be too late.

Goku returned to his wife and offered her up the things she requested. He watched his wife ministrations over their child and he stood there looking defeated. Goku was 21 now and ChiChi would be 20 in the next autumn. He had never felt ready for a child at 19, but it had happened and they had married. He didn't regret a thing; he just wished he could have given them more, more then what a Saiyan life decreed.

"You never finished the story Goku" ChiChi whispered as she looked up at him through Gohans hair. She was laying down in the bed, holding a warm cloth to her child's head while she soothed her hand down his back as his cough subsided.

Goku nodded thoughtfully as he sat at the foot of the bed and brushed his hand over her bare leg. "Tarble could go to work, he's 14, but you know his brother will never hear of it. I guess Vegeta will drop from school and take the mantle" Goku said as he watched Gohans labored breathing.

ChiChi nodded her head slowly. "It will kill him" she uttered.

Goku could only sadly smile back her "I know."

-0-

DERA GOD! I lost my note book that I had written the whole bloody plot in! While I remember all the major events… the small details are lost to me, I just hope I find it soon. Anyway, hope you are enjoying so far. I don't expect anyone to be reading this yet, I wouldn't be I never read anything under 40'000 words, so I don't think much will be happening here either, but this is a nice way to pass time between clients at work.

lets see what happens next shall we. I hope to pump these chapters out pretty fast, I'm on a roll lately.


	3. Chapter 3

Neapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

- THANK Santeri, i found my note book that had the whole plot line to this damn story. There is a god. turns out one of the bar workers (his name is Santeri) at work picked it up off a table and put it away for safe keeping without telling me… gave me a heart attack i tell you! so anyway looks like the show will go on. I know my grammar is something scary, but I don't think I will get a beta, or attempt to once I get over maybe 8 chapters, as I want to make it worth their while and make sure that I'm actually committed to it, but if anyone wants to put their hand up for it now, you're more than welcome. also for your visual pleasure while I was at work I sketched this out of boredom, enjoy albums/e145/Cyber_Renegade/?action=view¤t= - Watching MTV while I write this and then I started to listen to the sound track of grease while I worked .-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma lay out on a lawn chair in the sun in the front of the house. She had pushed her glasses up high on the bridge of her nose and scrapped her hair back into a ponytail in a carefree way. It had just been a horrible 3 days at home. Her grandmother was an abysmal monster, driving Bulma latterly up the wall.

Bulma was haunted by the night before when she had snapped at the dining table after an argument with her grandmother. It had turned in to a screaming match between the two women about the accident with the gardener. Bulma was still hung up on the accident, as she felt justified, and her grandmother had likened it to her feeling sorry for running over next doors dog. Bulma had popped like a bottle cap on a soda bottle as she slammed her hands down on the table. It infuriated and confused her to no limit as to how her sweet, caring….dim mother had been brought to life by this dragon of a woman.

The whole night had ended sourly to say the least. As Bulma had stood up from the table, calling her grandmother a heartless crone, her grandmother had had a failing in her health. The normally stern faced woman had started to turn a touch of pink and grasp at her chest as Bulmas pitch had raised. It had taken Bulma 60 seconds to notice what was happening as she watched everything play out. Ellia had rushed to the grandmother side in an instant and offered her assistance and within those 60 seconds Bulma found herself there too, panicking over her grandmother. They had helped each other raise the older woman up and escort her to the bed room. Once they were there Bulma had sat by her grandmother and talked soothingly to her about simple things, like her mother and father. That had seemed to please her grandmother hearing how well her daughter was doing. Bulmas mother was a shocking social butterfly and held a multitude of parties and social events at their home, as well as attending them too of cause.

Bulma crossed her legs over that were clad in slim fitting high waist white trousers. The weather was starting to turn warmer so she was wearing a sleeveless bright purple, yellow button down shirt that hung out, but was so short it just hung barely over the top of her pants. She had finally broken her promise to try and fit in with everyone here. When she had arrived with her tower of suitcases her grandmother had gawked at her fashion range openly. It seemed that small town Westville was stuck root fast in the 50's still. Admittedly, it was only 1962, but really come on… change was happening now, and it was sure groovy. The full bottom skirt just wasn't working it for Bulma and so in a moody fit this morning she had kicked open her dust collecting cases and dressed her way. Much to the distaste of her grandmother.

"Ahh this is nice" Juu admitted contently on the chair next to Bulma. Juu was the only person so far who took an interest in the way Bulma was dressing in a more positive view. Juu was actually trying to take a few pages out of Bulmas book and was wearing a Lime green blouse with her tight skirt of soft yellow. She was trying. She was starting to eat her words about women in pants as well. She had been watching the television the other night and caught glimpses of the capital fashions… pants were in.

"Yeah it is" Bulma admitted as she lazily reached for the gin and tonic between them, never even sparing a glance as she sunned herself. Having Juu for company was, for once a welcome thing. Juu had brought ChiChi and Marron with her, and while the two maids fussed over the child and Bulmas grandmother, the two women were free to be just that, young women in the garden.

"I really wish that Krillin would take us to West City, you know move there. What are we going to achieve here and you have seen our 'shopping' choices" Juu mumbled as she stretched her arms over her head passively.

Bulma pulled her lips firmly and awkwardly at the thought of Juu living in the same city as her full time. Bulma surely didn't plan on living here forever, but honestly she didn't know how long she would be stuck here. Hopefully not long. "Yeah it would be cool if you did" Bulma finally added with a peaceful sigh, luckily Juu took it as Bulma just being over relaxed and maybe from having her third glass of tonic.

"Ahh… Bulma, there is a _Saiyan _coming" Juu said slowly and kind of tensely as she sat up slowly in her chair and looked down her nose towards the dirt road that lead up to the homestead.

"Hmm?" Bulma replied as she lifted her glasses off her face and looked up to see where Juu was looking too.

The two women sat there was they watched a lone stranger walk slowly down the long dirt road towards them. He walked slowly with purpose. Dressed in denim jeans, a white shirt and carrying a blazer over his shoulder casually while he walked slowly. He walked with an air of grace to him with his face raised high and proudly.

Bulma rose up from her chair slowly and rested her glasses on top of her head, placing her hands crossed under her bust. This must have been the gardener's son she figured. She had received word yesterday that he would be coming to take his father's place while he recuperated.

As he approached Bulma lit up her face with her award winning smile as she strode out to meet him. She was going to put her best foot forwards and try and be as caring and considerate as she could, after all… she did run the poor man's father down! But the closer he got to her, the more she lost her resolve.

He stared her down hard, unblinking and completely unnerving. It was like he might run up and rip her throat with his teeth. Bulma tried to keep herself loose and free as he came even closer, she didn't want to show him that just by looking at her that she was intimidated. "Hey, you must be Vegeta's son. I'm Bulma, it's so nice you could come" she said with a bright and cheery grin.

He didn't even say anything, he just paused halfway as he passed her and cast her a chilling glare "yeah, the girl who hit my father with her car" he grunted out bluntly and then screwed up his face as he continued to walk past her.

Bulma blushed a deep scarlet and then subconsciously rubbed her right arm. "Yes… I did. I'm so sorry. I can't begin to explain how sorry I am really" she said, letting the words stumble out of her mouth as she swiveled around quickly to follow him. Juu was staring open mouthed at his back with a look of disgust as if someone had wiped mud up her walls, Bulma wasn't much better, she just lacked the disgust and had matched it with shock. Hanging low and twitching with agitation was a long smooth furred tail that would swish suddenly as if it had a mind of its own on occasion. Neither Bulma nor Juu had ever seen a tailed Saiyan, this was a first for both of them and it was meet with mix feelings from both parties.

"I'm here to see Camisole Brassiere" He said firmly, he didn't even spare either of them a glance as he looked towards the home and then about the front garden.

"Oh of cause yeah, that's my grandmother. She's kind of not that good right now, so I guess I could…. should show you around ok" Bulma said happily, trying to keep it swinging so to speak.

"Hn" He mumbled and finally turned to regard her with those bottomless black eyes that were a typical characteristic of Saiyans.

Juu glared up at the Saiyan man. Her nerve was unwavering as she refused to be intimidated by a fucking monkey here to play around in the dirt. she didn't care about Bulmas morel upstanding of treating these filthy animals like equals, it just wasn't true and if Bulma couldn't see it for herself and wanted to walk around in that god forsaken la-la land that she bubbled herself in then for the sake of god she very merry well could. Juu saw him as no better than a mangy dog, she wasn't going to lower herself to have anything to do with it.

"So, I guess you know me then… ah, what was your name?" Bulma asked with a hopeful little smile on her face and her hands cupped behind her back as he swung back on her heels. She was going a rather good job at playing the lovely young woman that she was.

"Vegeta" he said flatly and looked straight through her at a tree baring dead wood. He would have to saw that off.

"Vegeta? What just like your father right? So…. you would be like… what, Vegeta the second or Vegeta junior?" Bulma asked as she tapped her finger to her smooth make-uped cheek thoughtfully.

Vegeta visibly grimaced at both of those add-ons to his name. "Just Vegeta" he mentioned quickly, with that stone like expression as he crossed his meaty arms across his abdomen. He looked bored for a fraction of a second and when Bulma made no effort to do anything he scowled towards her. "Shouldn't you show me around and what needs doing….. maaa'am" he said, dragging out the polite female term in a mildly sarcastically way.

Bulma snapped to attention, and for a moment gave him a hard look. She couldn't help but notice he was acting very unfavorably towards her. What was she expecting? She had mangled his father, but she couldn't help the cold feeling in her gut and the heat in the back of her mind as she felt a little flustered by him. She was honestly not used to…. well… Saiyans giving her cheek. She was used to their soft and polite mannerisms. Of cause she had seen Saiyans interact with each other in more brash ways, but… NEVER towards her. She had to remind herself that in fact, she had wanted this, someone to somehow punish her for her misdoings, so she guessed for now; she would put up with the brunt of his attitude. She didn't miss the unimpressed way Juu looked at her. This was just beautiful…now she had to deal with a testy Saiyan and a snooty Juu who was sure to bring this up sooner or later…. probably sooner… defiantly sooner.

Bulma sighed and then smiled at him in a sweet manner as she used her hands in a floaty manner towards the side of the house where there was a cobbled path. "Well yeah, come on, I'll show you everything" Bulma said as she started to walk off, not checking to see if he was following, she was sure that he would. She was now deciding that she wanted to win his respect at least, or get him to open up to her a little. Bulma was a likeable character. Everyone liked her, even if they didn't like her that just meant they didn't know her and once they knew her they liked her. Vegeta would be no different in her mind. She was sure she could flip him open just like an old school book on Absorptance in physics.

"Your father was doing an amazing job. Grandmother was really satisfied with everything he did. Besides just normal cleaning and tending, he was putting some 'umph' into this place for her birthday party. She's going to have it soon so I guess you're going to need to finish the hedging and the pruning of the trees in the glade. Ah… and then there is the rose garden and the patterned violet and petunia gardening needs a loooot of work" she hummed as she lead him through the sprawling garden.

The garden itself seemed endless. Apparently having a king sized garden was held in high regards for their past family members, since Bulma could always recall it being this big. There were hedge rows and lawn areas, some dried fountains and glens of trees. One could easily lose themselves sin the garden areas. It was a place perfect for large parties and hiding from people when one didn't want to be found. As a child Bulma had hidden away many times in the hanging weeping willows and then popped up somewhere in the lace plants only to startle family members and their company.

She kept waiting for him to say something as she rambled on, but no, nothing. He didn't utter a word. He would grunt and snuff every now and then, but nothing more. Bulmas nerves were starting to get frazzled. She had been showing him around for about 20minutes, and he hadn't spoken an actual word to her. She had been charming and sweet, surly and playful, respectful and grace… it hadn't even earned her a facial twitch. He remained steadfast in his grunt expression.

He was standing in front of her surveying the surroundings when he shocked her by actually addressing her. "I'll be back tomorrow to start" he stated in a bored low tone that shook with the timber of his deep voice. He turned on his heel and headed back towards the front garden.

"Oh" Bulma said with a pop of her mouth and she trailed along behind him, staring at his twitching tail. It took them 10 minutes to get back to where Juu was. Currently Juu was making a dramatic fuss about the chocolate on her daughters face while ChiChi stood there apologizing and whipping it off with the hem of her apron.

Bulma noticed that ChiChi and Vegeta regarded each other for a fraction of a second before Vegeta continued on his way, walking down the beaten track and silently as he had came. Leaving Bulma standing on the edge of the path in a huff.

Juu shooed ChiChi to take Marron to wash up while she came to stand by Bulmas side. "What a weirdo" she mumbled and placed her hands squarely on her hips as she too joined in on watching him leave.

Bulma instantly broke her reserve of silence and turned to face Juu. "You have no idea... he just grunted at everything I said, like he was a bloody mindless zombie… it was like ehh.. uhhm.. ghhaf.. umphha.. grr… I wasn't sure if he even knew how to speak any language until he told me he was leaving. I swear I have engaged more responsive pot plants!" Bulma quipped rapidly with a flustered face.

Juu nodded just as quickly. "And did you see that tail… gack… think of the germs… fleas, I swear that's what it probably has. NO wonder he has come here to roll in the dirt" she said flatly with a sneer on her face.

Bulma had a twisted face "he was so awkward, even when I wasn't talking about the damn boring garden... he was off in space practically… maybe he was… retarded or something" Bulma said with a ghost of a smile.

Juu cracked up laughing and lightly patted Bulma on the shoulder, it made Bulma smile more as she thought of Vegeta drooling into his own pillow.

"Never mind him Bulma, he's just a smelly raggedy monkey" Juu said with a content sigh and went to walk over to their lawn chairs.

"Yeah" Bulma huffed and turned to join her, but not before she caught eye of ChiChi standing on the veranda nursing Marron in her arms, a sad and hurt look on her face that dropped to a neutral look as soon as Bulma caught her eyes.

Bulma suddenly felt shallow and sick… deep down in the pit of her stomach.

...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

ChiChi slowly walked into her home late that night. Juu had demanded ChiChi cook a meal for Juu's family before she left. ChiChi was sure no one else treated their maid like this, but then again not everyone's maid could cook like ChiChi. Juu hadn't returned home until late from Bulmas home and had… been in a disturbingly good mood, meaning she suddenly wanted to 'treat' her husband to a late night meal, as well as herself of cause.

ChiChi would have quit years ago if it wasn't for the fact she needed this money so badly and in some small way she feared Juu. Juu was a woman bent on bringing pain to those around her, and when she wasn't able to do it at the proximity she liked, she made sure that you regretted your actions pretty soon after.

ChiChi stood before her door and then looked back at the community around her. Even at this hour of the night people were still milling about the area. People casually chatting, a few squabbles here and there could be heard on occasion. Saiyans were not the 'let's talk about our feelings' kind of people, so it was not uncommon to hear about fighting or scuffs happening between individuals.

ChiChi swatted a buzzing insect away from her face as she turned her back on the small town stead that the Saiyans inhabited. The dirt roads and the tumbled shack like homes dotted here and there, sometimes hundreds of meters apart and others right on top of each other. It was like a tent city that had been given wood. There were some twisted up trees that hung around like old friends, they had started to flower and it had given a touch of beauty to their dreary semi swamp land world. ChiChi often wished she and Goku had the time and money to do something with their own garden; so far all they had grown was some radishes and carrots… a few potatoes as well, but nothing much really. It was useful to grow vegetables, but she would have loved to have seen flowers. To have Gohan run around a back yard of green and grass like Marron got to. For her to be able to laugh and giggle with her own baby. Maybe one day, but that day was not today, and with a distant sigh, ChiChi twisted the handle to the door and walked into her shambled home.

When she came in she was hit in the face by the scent of coffee being brewed. It brought a smile to her face as she shrugged off her cardigan and hung it on the wall in their tiny living room made of rag tag furniture. No one in her family drank coffee, only she did. Goku DIDN'T NEED any coffee and her father didn't enjoy the taste. ChiChi found lately she just needed it, and her cravings had gone up tenfold since the Briefs woman had come to town. Juu had been prancing off all over the place and laying ridicules orders on her. ChiChi wasn't an idiot, she knew that Juu was intimidated a little by Bulma and her big city ways. She had something to prove to the blue haired woman, and god help all those in between them and their strange rivalry.

Goku popped his head out from around the kitchen corner with Gohan snuggly pressed into his chest with his little face flush up against his father's shoulder. His breathing was heavy, but at least he wasn't coughing his lungs out for once. In Goku's other had he held a mug of black coffee. He didn't say anything he just extended it towards his wife with a lopsided smile.

"I didn't think we had the money for things like this" ChiChi sighed tiredly as she accepted it anyway.

"Mr. Pakenson didn't like the look of the delivery boys this evening when they dropped it off. They were Saiyans from EastValle, I think. He was sure they probably touched it since the seal was broke. So he gave me the canister. He couldn't sell it to people if he thought Saiyans had eaten or used it" Goku finished as he juggled Gohan a little, leaving a snail trail of drool across his shoulder as he settled the toddler into the crook of his massive arms.

ChiChi firmly pulled her lips as she swigged the coffee. It was luke warm. He had probably been hoping she would be home sooner. The thought was what counted, she was truly lucky to have a husband as sweet as him.

"A'H. It's all well and good for you to make the coffee, having your hands on it and such, but the single thought of 'sharing' and the splutter like bloody idiots" ChiChi snarled as she walked strongly into her kitchen and swept her hand up to knock about her copper pans, looking for the right pot to make some soup.

Goku shook his head with a sad smile as he rested his backside into the chair at the kitchen table. "I was watching the Television today at work during my lunch break. They have some riots happening in the capitals all over the country. Saiyans up in arms demanding equal rights. Didn't get to see da end thou… Pakenson flicked it off when he noticed. Nonsense he said to me" Goku said with a barking bitter laugh. When he had been a young lad he had been a goofy hoon running around with a small band of other Saiyan boys causing all sorts of mischief. When he got his high school sweet heart pregnant things had snapped around rather quickly and Goku found him and ChiChi married and then out on their asses trying to get by. When it had been just the two of them things had been fairly easy, but once Gohan had been born everything went just crazy. Gohan had been a good baby, and was loved by his parent's heart and soul. He was healthy, heavy, lively and happy… well that was until recently. Of cause the start had been a struggle, Goku and ChiChi were so young, they had no idea what to do. They were still struggling to understand parenting, but now… now it was more like a battle then a struggle.

"If I had the money I'd move us all up to the cities. Did you know they are thinking of integrating some of the high schools? Wouldn't that be a sight? I don't think I would even want Gohan with those spoilt fucking bastards" ChiChi cussed hard as she fetched canned tomatoes from the cupboard.

Goku blinked in dumb stupor at his wife's harsh words. ChiChi wasn't one to swear often. "Is everything ok Chi?" he asked softly as he bumped Gohan lightly against his chest, he had the boy bundled in a yellow blanket to keep the night chill at bay.

"Ohhhhhhh you know. That godless woman Juu. Pushing me about like she owns me all the time. 'ChiChi do this, ChiChi do that. I was about ready to wet myself today and she refused to let me use the bathroom, I had to go… I had to go out in the yard! She has decided that she wants to have an outdoor toilet built for me, and until it has been done… I'm like some kind of dog! Imagine that, cocking my leg like a man or something" ChiChi ranted as she slammed cans down on the counter.

"She gave that youngin a right wallop the other day when the poor thing messed herself. It's not like I ever see that bitch clean that poor child" ChiChi grumbled and started to pull spices that she had gathered and dried over time. "It was... gah… I cook, I clean and I run all her errands! And she thinks she's going to get germs. I've got a right mind to spit in her forsaken crème brûlées she's got me making for this nasty party down at the plantation. Ohhhhha… Speaking of that. That blue haired whore and Juu the devil queen, are they a right pair. I think I actually hate the blue haired one more then Juu" ChiChi grumbled as she tasted the soup as it started to bubble, adding a pinch of salt and a cup of water quickly.

Goku perked up and paid attention at the mentioning of Bulma and the Brassiere family. He normally let ChiChi drone on about Juu for hours. It helped her cope with the whole situation. It didn't mean he had to actually listen to everything; it was most often than not the same thing she complained about anyway. "Why do you say that? I think Bulma's pretty alright chick" Goku said innocently squashing his cheek up against his hand, elbow on the table for support.

ChiChi rounded on him with her pitch night eyes, a look of mild fury in them. "Oh I will tell you why. Just this day while I was there watching Marron and tending that… old bag. Her and Juu were out on the front yard sippen and squawking about nothing when guess who walked on up, Vegeta" she said with an open face and wide eyes as she gave an affirmative sharp nod of her head at Goku.

Goku raised his brows at her, his silent way to ask her to continue on with her story.

ChiChi turned back to her cooking as she stirred the pot around and round. "So. They be sitting out there when he comes on up. Tired as holy man dragged through hell he was. He must have walked all the way from the bus depo in town to get there since they sold half the rights to that truck of theirs to us to pay those doctor fees and you were using it today right?" she asked and peeped over her shoulder to make sure Goku was following her on this.

She was met with a hearty laugh and a nod from him. "Yeah… well sort of. It was leaking fuel and I had to push it for a few kilometers that is" He said in a finishing light chuckle.

ChiChi didn't find it funny. That was wasted money just being soaked up by the dirt. "Yeah well…. so he comes on up and that hussy wastes no time poking her face up in his, no concern or nothing for him really. Alcohol on her, rattling off about how nice it was he came to work for them, after she gone and run his daddy over! Acting all like he was some human like her and at the same time acting a fool about it all" ChiChi fumed at the mere thought of the whole thing. She could see how pissed off Vegeta had been, she had been watching from a window up stairs. Saiyans could read that body language as if someone was waving a bloody big sign in their face. Vegeta had been saying a clear get the heck outta my face!

"When he left, she and Juu started to rubbish him like he was some kind of door to door. Ragging on about his TAIL of all things. Calling him a … monkey" she sneered. She felt a twinge of regret at the base of her spine. Her parents had had her tail docked when she was five years old… she missed it still. Every time it rained, it ached.

Goku must have had the same line of though as ChiChi did as he ran his hand softly over their son's tail as it lightly curled around his hand in a natural manner. ChiChi wasn't the only one who missed their tail. Every Saiyan who got docked… missed their tail. Goku hoped they would never have to do that to their own son.

"So, all miss high and mighty. So charming an sugary sweet to you when you're there. Mean as a cut snake when you're not. At least with Juu, what you see is what you get. That Bulma… she's two faced that's for sure. Right proper miss of the city… right proper pain in my ass loading her old woman off on me" ChiChi stewed figuratively as he started to simmer down the soup. "Poor Vegeta. he's a sour guy… but he's going to have a hell and back time working there till old Ouji's up and on the mend" ChiChi sighed and turned to rest her lower back against the counter as she regarded her son and husband.

"Hnn yeah I saw him this afternoon when he came round to talk about the truck. His father's not so great. Really messed up and already hitting da drink. Tarble was with Vegeta, told me that they don't know if Mr. Ouji will ever be able to walk again right, so who knows how long Vegeta will be here for" Goku said with a heavy sigh as he waited for his wife to spoon him a bowlful of the soup.

ChiChi had a dark frown on her pretty tanned face as she sat down and placed out three bowls. "One day mark my words Goku Son... one day they will get what's coming to them. They pick and chose if they let you in a store, and they always charge us more. We send our children to second rate schools with barely any material for them to study. Half the bars in town won't let us in. even at the movies! We have to go through our own entrance and sit apart, it's pathetic. We feeds them, clothe them, clean them, raise their babies and love them and yet... the pick a CHOSE how much we are worth as beings" ChiChi snorted hard before shooting her hands out to ask Goku to pass her their son so she could try and get some food into him while he wasn't having a coughing fit.

Gohan stirred and snuggled into his mother as she spooned some soup into his mouth. She turned to see Goku just slurping it down straight out of the bowl. "For the grace of God Goku it's called a spoon!" She sighed loudly and dramatically as she offered up Gohan more food, but it was no use. Gohan started to wheeze at fist and then erupted into a violent body shaking cough that racketed his small frame. The spoon clattered to the floor as ChiChi tried to sooth him and his father watched on hopelessly.


	4. Chapter 4

ooNeapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

ATTENTION.

Since FF has gone all Hitler strike on us. The good stuff is on .org my user name is Milku. I don't want to edit out vital content of my stories, so I am considering not posting this on here… but I haven't decided yet.

Just to clear something up for you all. I write in Australian English, so don't panic if something doesn't make sense completely to you, unless you're Australian, then be very worried :D

I have been researching the 1960's and 50's as much as I can so I can be more accurate. It's a tricky time period to get right, and then I have to consider that the story is portrayed in a southern environment during the 60's so things in the north might be slightly different to things in the south and I want to portray that with the attitudes of the people who have lived in different areas. I'm enjoying writing it so far. The last chapter and this one were actually meant to be one, but I thought it might get a little long and I was eager to post the chapter before so… on with the show!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma tossed about in her tangle of sheets in the early morning. The sun was leaking through the heavy velvet curtains and dancing on her back as she tried to struggle away from it in vainly, grasping at straws for those last few minutes of sleep. Maybe she would have found it, if she wasn't being kept awake by a rhythmic chomping that echoed in her brain again and again.

'whack…..whack…..whack'

The noise was inescapable and in her defeat she flung her body onto her back and stared at the ceiling with an exasperated face. She tilted her head to one side and looked at the small brassy alarm clock on the old teak bedside table. It was 7:21am. Who, in their right mind was making such a racket before 10am in the morning?

She groaned heavily as she rolled around and finally found her feet on the plush thick carpet. Wiggling her toes to savor the fluffy feeling between then she stood and yanked on her morning rode made of silk. Daddy had gotten it for her when he had gone to Japan for a visit, and she loved it. She tied it tightly around her trim waist and then waded over towards the window to cast it open and let in some fresh air.

When she got to the large bay window she realized that the annoying sound was coming from outside, she would have noticed instantly if Bulma had been even an ounce of a morning person, but alas the night time ruled her waking moments of sanity. She grasped the smooth fabric in her hand and pulled it to the side slightly to get a better view on what was happening in the back yard that her window view was cast out on. When she noticed the source of her annoyance and she ran her teeth softly over her bottom lip and then nipped one side of her small plump mouth.

There, bearing down with a shovel in all their bronzed glory was Vegeta. Not the Vegeta she knew well of cause. This was his more impressive specimen of a son. The Vegeta she had come to know…. and run down with her car…. wouldn't have been to work until at least 10:30, and he most defiantly would not have dug around 25 holes about the garden bed. Bulma leaned into the window and kept the curtains partly drawn as she gave Vegeta a first real good looking over.

He looked about her age…. maybe a little older and was about the same height as his father, which meant he was probably the same height as her, something uncommon with Saiyans as they were usually hulkishly tall and chunky in their body frames. He was still dripping with muscles though, they criss-crossed all over his body in a neat well disciplined stream line. His hair was swept back in a crown of unruly spikes of hair, giving him many inches of height he probably needed when he was in the company of other Saiyans, but Bulma found herself kind of liking his height. It was going to be nice to not have to crank her neck to look at him every time she crossed his path, not that she had many plans on crossing his path, but it was sure to happen at some point. His skin was bronzed and carried a light sheen of sweat all over it, giving him a soft morning glow as the sun ascended into the sky.

She found herself slightly tilting her head in appreciation of his sculpted form. Unlike his father, Vegeta brought with him youth and vigor, as well as a shirtless back. He had tied a shirt around his waist and it hung like a small cape over his hip and down his loose denim jeans. Every so often he would lean back up from his continuous digging to wipe his brow or stretch his back. He had smears of dirt stuck to his body, dappling his cut abdomen, chest and brushed over his face in places that he had placed his grotty hands. When he did this, Bulma was able to get a better look at his face. True she had seen what he looked like yesterday, but she didn't really get a good long eyeful, she had been too busy trying to play the polite girl next door to really take an eyeful. His face was lean and angular, hardened seemingly. He had a long straight nose that pointed down to a firm wide mouth coupled with full lips and slightly sticking out ears. It wasn't entirely unattractive.

Bulma paused her ministrations for a second… _Attractive? _Did she just think of the gardener as attractive? Was there something wrong with that? He was a Saiyan. But didn't she think of Saiyans as equal… or was she just pretending. She wasn't sure any more. She thought she had known once, but after her little ramble yesterday she was feeling a deep disgust with herself. She sighed deeply as she watched him go back to work, chomping into the earth to bed full blooming rose bushes of scarlet red. That was what she realized he was doing now that she saw them all neatly lined up in the shade of a birch tree. Bulma wondered what he might be like to get to know, besides that rough exterior she had been exposed to so far.

She was in the midst of getting to admire and know his ass better, watching his tail tighten around his waist out of harm's way when he suddenly snapped up and looked over his shoulder, right in her direction. At first she thought maybe someone had called him, but she would have heard that. It was when his and her eyes locked onto each other that she realized it was 'her' that he had noticed. Bulma flinched and flung the curtains closed, gasping slightly and completely embarrassed at being caught staring. However was she going to live that down….?

Bulma pushed her hair over her shoulders and then wrapped her arms around her waist tightly as she wondered over towards her cupboards to pull out an attire. She could feel it already that it was going to be an awkward morning as she ran her hands over her clothes trying to decide what to wear.

-,.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma finally came down the old creaking stairs 2 hours later. She had radded up her hair and pulled it back in a bee hive fashion with a side sweeping fringe. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless dress with orange floral print and a white pointed collar. It stopped just above her knees and even though it was a fitted a-line dress she had clenched it in with a thin white belt. She was feeling mighty fine about herself with her heavy eyeliner and made up lashes. She didn't plan on going anywhere really, but just to remind herself that she did remember how to dress was nice once and a while.

"NO, no, no! I swear girl, I worry that there is something wrong with you" Bulma could hear her grandmother spitting words at Ellia in the dining room.

As Bulma rounded the corner to see the commotion she pulled onto her brow a deep frown. Ellia was standing ridged with her head bowed as Bulmas grandmother flung her hand condescendingly in the poor girl's direction. Scattered on the floor were grayish blue like napkins made from refined cotton, they piled around Ellia's feet and some where clenched in her hands.

"What's going on?" Bulma asked with her hand planted squarely on her hip as she looked towards Ellia with a melting expression.

Her grandmother huffed and crossed her arms under her bust line, ruffling the silk folds of her blouse. "That girl is useless; I don't know why I keep her. I said Robin shell blue! This is more like stormy sky blue!" Bulmas grandmother sneered as she narrowed her eyes down her slim nose at Ellia.

Ellia avoided eye contact completely and then sighed softly before dipping her head. "I'm sorry ma'am. I made a mistake, I'll return them straight away" She said softly as she pulled at the thick spiking pony tail that was flicked over her shoulder.

"See that you do" Was the short sharp reply she got before Bulma and Ellia were left alone in the dinning room.

Bulma was a tinge of pink from gritting her teeth and clenching her fists. She let out a strangled huff and then dropped to the floor to help Ellia pick up the scattered napkins. "That woman, I swear. Those colours are the same!" Bulma fumed as she went to grab some of the cloths, but before she could her hand was beaten to them.

Ellia looked at her, crouched down on the ground in front of Bulma. Her armondy shaped eyes holding pit fall black eyes shrouded in thick long fringes of black lashes stared hard at Bulma. "It's ok, I can do it myself. It was my mistake" she said firmly looking Bulma straight in the eye all the while.

Bulma was a little taken back. She had never seen a firm side of Ellia. "No please, let me help you" Bulma said with a weak smile as she again went to pick up another napkin, but one again Ellias hand was faster and snatched it up.

"It's ok, I can do it MYSELF. It was my mistake" Ellia repeated, stressing the words harder this time with a touch of a frown brushing up on her young face.

This time Bulma backed off and rose to a standing position while Ellia very quickly picked up all the napkins and tucked them under her arm before pivoting on her heel and darting off. No doubts to catch the next bus into the town to replace the napkins.

Bulma could only watch her go. The girl had completely rejected Bulma help. It was baffling, why would she do that?

Bulma crunched on the inside of her cheek thoughtfully and then angrily. Slowly she could feel the pressure rising as she thought about her grandmother and just… well every damn thing that had been happening as of late. "Fuck" she mumbled gruffly as she stomped her foot forcefully to the ground and then stormed off to find her older relative.

Bulma didn't have to go far. in the drawing room that faced off to the back garden she found her grandmother. The room was a green house of mirrors and potted plants with a white painted cast iron sitting set. Her grandmother was sitting in the basking morning sun with a still warmed tea tray. Had it not been for the grey look of her skin, the tired lines and the shallow panting that the woman was displaying Bulma might have very well tossed the tea tray off the table in the fit of black rage she was suffering. However she held it all back as she took a chair opposite her grandmother.

"Are you ok?" she asked trying to hid some of the disdain she was feeling, but it was proving to be easier then she thought while she watched those murky blue eyes crack open and look at her.

Her grandmother laid a hand flat against her chest and nodded a little " too much excitement" she said plainly before closing her eyes again, looking like it had been her who had been scream and snorted at like a mule.

Bulma twisted her face uncomfortably and then reached out and placed her hand over her grandmothers. "I'll go and fetch you some ginger ale if you like?" she said sweetly, finialy finding the love she did have but often couldn't find for her grandmother.

"That would be bliss dear" was the reply that was given as her grandmother managed a slight lopsided smile.

Within moment Bulma returned with two glasses of ginger ale with ice cubes bobbing about in them. she handed one to her grandmother and then leaned back in the metal chair to enjoy her own. "Maybe if you were not so hard on Ellia, you wouldn't 'excite' yourself so much" Bulma said as she looked up from her glass.

Her grandmother sighed as she sipped away at her drink. "I guess" she said humbly and then rested the drink in her lap.

Bulma blinked in shock, had that been her grandmother agreeing with her, surely not? She wanted to ask for a repeat, but didn't dare jinx the moment so she remained silent and just watched.

"She's just so…they are so…" her grandmother trailed off looking disgusted for a moment.

Bulma could see that her grandmother was getting herself into a state again and decided to take control of the tide in which this conversation was flowing. "You know…while I don't agree with whatever you were about to say… just think your birthday is next week. 70 years is no small feat" Bulma smiled softly as she placed her empty glass on the table and basked in the warming light.

Her grandmother nodded her head thoughtfully. "Yes well, after your grandfather died, I decided I needed a goal to aim for besides keeping the house" her grandmother said casually as she drank the remainder of her glass.

Bulma smiled briskly as she folded her hands over her stomach, she pulled a coy look onto her face as she spoke "what was that? To see great grandchildren?" she jested playfully, knowing that it was her grandmother's favorite topic.

"No. To outlive you all" Her grandmother smirked and looked out the window happily.

Bulma couldn't help the outburst of laughter as her grandmother threw her a spry wink.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By midday Bulma had disconnected from talking with her grandmother. They had chatted way into lunch and by the time that Ellia had returned it was late enough for her to make both the women a small platter of club sandwiches. When Ellia had returned she had her causal aloof self back together and was happily serving them with her mild soft spoken mannerism once again. so either she had forgiven, or forgotten. Bulma suspected it was more suppressed.

Bulma had polished off her sandwiches' quickly, she then returned to her room to freshen herself before venturing around the property on her own.

It wasn't hard for her to lose herself in the garden, it was sprawling and grand if not a little over grown, just the way her grandmother liked it. With the cotton fields surrounding them it was easy to feel like you were alone in the world, and honestly, that how Bulma liked it. To be alone with her thoughts. Truth be told she was pitying herself currently. Whining in her own mind about the unfairness of being here. True her grandmother was turning 70…. not many people lived to 70, it truly was commendable but still. Why did the old git have to plant her feet here and refuse to move? She could live with them, although Bulma shuttered the thought. The woman just wanted to be difficult.

That wasn't the only thing that was plaguing Bulmas mind. She'd agreed to see this Yamcha guy. She had no idea what that was going to lead to. She honestly hoped that maybe that something good was going to come out of it… but the chances were kind of slim in Bulmas opinion. nothing romantic ever worked for her.

Bulma sighed long and hard as she loitered around at her leisure. She was turning her gaze towards the Wisteria sinensis, or… as most people knew it as wisteria or purple hangy plant. It was actually a member of the pea plant family and grew in-

"ACK!" Bulma was broken from her train of thought when she suddenly fell of the earth, that or was swallowed by it.

Bulma floundered for a moment before she realized she had fallen into a 2 foot hole. She had stepped over it with her first stride, but had fallen short on her following step, and in thus, had fallen backwards with her leg wedged under her ass and her hands splayed backwards. She felt the very image of undignified.

Bulma huffed deeply before noting a shadow looming over her. She had to blink and squint her eyes as she looked up at the figure before her eyes adjusted to the sunny daze. As the sight returned to her she felt the need to sink further into the earth as the Saiyan gardener looked down on her unimpressed.

For a moment all they did was regard each other before Bulma registered a hand being thrust out towards her. It was large and callused as well as being caked in dirt. Bulma wrinkled her nose a little at the gritty looking limb, casting her gaze down and sighing deeply "It's ok, I can get up" she said weakly trying to avoid his dark gaze.

Vegeta set a deep frown on her, and when Bulma managed the guts to take a peek upwards she nearly folded in half. His scowl was so dark and demeaning towards her, like she was a meek caterpillar chewing up his garden. Like she was filth! "You don't mind trying to help the poor Saiyan girl but when you are offered by one of us you turn your nose up. What scared you might be lowered to our standard" he said quietly but so firm that Bulma swore she felt it slap her in the face as real as a hand.

HOW DARE HE! How dare he say that to her! "NO!" Bulma flung back at him as she glared up at him from her hole in the ground. "It's just your filthy grubby self I don't wanna touch" she countered with a poisoned unattractive sneer.

Bulma instantly regretted her auctioned when that out stretched helping hand balled into a fist. The look on his face was like oil smeared in the night staring her down. The sneer that lifted in the corner of his down turned mouth made her want to curl into a ball. He was dark and menacing and she honestly thought for a second he was going to punch her. Bulma felt the need to piss herself.

She was taken off guard when she felt his iron grip hand snap around her wrist as he leant down and tugged her out of the hole all the way into a standing position, leaving her standing there blinking like an owl.

When someone once said to Bulma that sometimes things happen in the flash of an eye she wasn't really sure what they meant. Well she did now as she and Vegeta regarded each other in the face. She was only a few inches away from him; if she leant in she would knock noses with him. His face was hard and smooth and it held that steadfast dark menacing gaze with those bottomless black eyes.

Bulma wasn't the only one caught with their walls down. Vegeta's grip on her held firm while he tried to the fathom the situation with his face as still as possible.

She was so white, like cream. Vegeta had admittedly never…EVER… been this close to a human woman before in his life and seeing Bulma up this close and personal was…not admittedly… a little nerve-wracking. Her eyes were much bluer this close up, and it was only enhanced by her scarlet flushed face.

And within those fleeting seconds suddenly Vegeta had snapped into himself and snatched his hand away from Bulma and put a decent amount of distance between them. He looked at her almost as if she had hurt him somehow and then suddenly seemed slightly out of breath as he frowned at her and then as suddenly has he had been looming over her only moments ago he stalked off like a big dark rain cloud into the lush of the garden grounds.

Bulma was left standing there looking a fool. She didn't know how to react at first as she stood mouth agape.

"What the hell was that" she mumbled to herself before grasping her dirt covered wrist and holding it gingerly before she pulled a concerned and confused look onto her face. She suddenly felt hot and flustered. She needed to get out of there.

Bulma rushed towards the front of the house were her car was parked. She knew where she could go.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Showing up at Juu's house to play cards like they did every Thursday wasn't something Bulma had planned on doing, but none the less she had as she sat in her seat that had been designated to her since day one.

She had just needed to get out the house… or more off the property. So here she was dealing cards with the other gaggling crew of women who made up the snobbery of Westville.

So far she had heard how the local butcher was cheating on his wife, that the book fair organized by some woman had been a complete flop and that the mayor's wife was getting ill. However it wasn't until the attention was turned on her that she actually cared.

Launch had just asked about Bulmas clothing, which had brought a smart smile to Bulmas face as she explained how the world of fashion was taking a twist in the city. She might as well have been some kind of alien the way they all regarded her as she spoke of leather jackets, shorts skirts and bold colours that were sure to come. It was almost hard for them to believe her as they all looked to one and other in their sheath dresses and clenched in granny skirts. Bulma had always been the daring one, and it was showing blatantly now with her leggy dress that she happily displayed before them.

While there was doubt about the fashion, there was also conviction that Bulma, while they were all sure was a virgin, was a bit tartish. However none of them could deny that they didn't envy her a little in the way she was dressed and who she was. Truth be told in the following time they would all probably emulate her style anyway.

"But hey Bulma. What is it that I hear you ran a Saiyan over with your car?" Marith as skinny pointed faced red head asked as she rested her wrists on the table bile she looked over her dealt cards.

'_Noo…. I came here to get away from that!'_ Bulma thought to herself as she visibly grimaced.

It didn't take long for Juu to actually jump to Bulmas defense. Which shocked the round of the table, but not Bulma, she was sure Juu just wanted her voice to be heard on the topic.

"It's not her fault you know. You really can't blame Bulma. it was very dark that evening I think there was an over cast setting in" Juu said as she gave a stern look to Marith. "Besides. You couple that with the Saiyan being that dark himself however was she to see him" Juu finished with a serious tone and a sharp nod in Bulma direction.

Bulma couldn't help but not smile at juu as she was expected to by all the others. "Juu…. it was completely my fault" Bulma admitted, earning herself a stunned silence from the group of 6. " Yes it was dark…. but it was dusk… I could still see. I had been drinking you know that you were there, so was Launch! And well…. I was looking in the mirror not the road. That poor man almost lost his job because of me and now his son has to take his place" Bulma was starting to sound a little emotional as she tried to prove her guilt to the others.

For a moment no one said anything.

"Don't be ridiculous Bulma" Juu said with a lowered gaze that was set up to intimidate.

"That man was darker then the ace of spade I hold in my hand" and for good measure she flicked up the ace she had been saving. So what if it threw the game. She was going to win one way or another. She always did.

"That's no excuse" Bulma said shortly. She couldn't believe that she was arguing against herself…it was ludicrous.

"Oh Bulma… just.. hrrrmmm…" Juu was getting frustrated with the situation. "You make up all thses stupid ideals about them Bulma. But really you don't know anything about them do you? Have you ever been to that scraggly place they call home. I had to drive past it once. it's a rubbish hole is what it is. children running around dirty with no shoes, some not even wearing clothes. I have seen their men fighting in town with ours and sometimes not even with our… often it's with their own kind and the women… well…. I'm betting on my brass buttons that they don't marry before they have children" Juu declared in her icy monotonous voice.

"Not many people in general save themselves for marriage now days Juu" Bulma quipped. "And you're right, I don't know them, so how can I judge them?" she said in the heat of her back lash. Things were starting to boil over between them as they eyed each other from across the table.

Juu looked close to throwing something at Bulma at that moment. She may just had if it hadn't been for Marron running by giggling madly, knocking the table harshly in her hurry and spilling Launches Cola into her lap.

It was like a lightning strike how fast Juu moved and grabbed the child by the shoulder and slapped her quickly 4 or more times across her rear. "Look at what you did!" She scolded in her temper fit.

Marron burst out into high pitched squeals of pain and then manic crying as she slumped to the ground with her mother still grasping her pudgy wrist tightly.

Everyone at the table stayed silent. This was something that was considered non of their business how someone punished their child.

It didn't take long for ChiChi to rush in and take the child away from the living room where they had all gathered.

"I think.. I think that will be all for today ladies" Juu breathed heavily as she flipped her hair back and stood rigidly.

Bulma couldn't have greed more.


	5. Chapter 5

Neapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

Got this one done in one day.

Have to give my first thanks to the readers. I was so in the mood for writing after that last chapter that I decided to go ahead with this one too. I have been FLAT OUT at work lately. that's why it takes me so long to get these chapters out since by the time i come home from work and walk my dog and eat and ect… I'm buggered :D But I hope this new chapter makes up for it. Its kind of boring one, but a good pole jump for the next chapter. enjoy peeps.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the events that transpired at Juu's home earlier Bulma had been avoiding her usual clique. She had left very shortly after Juu's little stunt and hadn't contacted anyone since. She was kind of relishing the alone time. No jabba jawing of Launch. No nitpicking from Juu. It was good to get away from Emma who had the intellect of a stone and her close friend Marith who really was no better.

That wasn't to say that they had not contacted her though. Launch had rung twice at least in those days asking Bulma to come around and apologies to Juu, since apparently Bulma had hurt Juu's feelings.

Yeah fucking right.

Bulma would rather punch herself in the breast then say she was sorry. She didn't do anything! She had….not... defended herself. In fact she had incriminated herself. Why should she apologies for taking a blame that was rightfully hers.

Bulma found that she barely even left the homestead right now. She was more than happy to coop herself up in the flowered drawing room that over saw the garden and scribe out designs for future products then interact with the world. She also on occasion would take to a game of cards or chess with her grandmother in the garden when the older woman managed the energy or rather desire.

Games and calculating were not her only hobbies to say the least. She had taken up bird watching, or at least that was what she had told her grandmother when asked why she was pottering around in the garden.

To Bulma it wasn't far from the truth. She has been studying this rare and often elusive bird called Vegeta. He was often hard to find as he mudded himself deep in the garden and Bulma suspected that he avoided her somewhat as well.

She really couldn't blame him. She looked back on her interactions with him and it made her head hang in shame as none of the recollections were overly positive.

None the less she tried anyway. She would skitter around in her short dresses and tight jeans looking here and there, often baring a glass of water or squash as a peace offering. However whenever she found him he would move off quickly in a manner that left it hard to follow him as he trampled off into the brush or would pin her down with such a disgusted sneer that Bulma wondered why she sort him out anyway.

And in all that time, he still hadn't spoken to her once. She was always addressed with grunts and hmphs that never really carried any more meaning then 'go away' probably.

The garden itself was really coming together, and fast. Bulma was at first surprised at how much work Vegeta got done. She had also realized latter that Vegeta was much younger than his father and of cause he was going to get a lot done when he started before the crack of dawn and didn't leave until well into the dusk. Bulma guessed he was trying to make up for all the delay his father had caused just by being older and slower, and dare Bulma admit it…. a little bit of a drunk.

"Do you suppose they will stay the night dear?" Bulmas grandmother asked as she pushed a chess piece forwards while Bulma stared off over her shoulder watching Vegeta mow the lawn.

"Hmmm I don't know. Daddy has so much to do. I'm amazed they are coming down. But you're special grandmamma. Maybe mum will stay, but I do doubt daddy will" Bulma said thoughtfully as she rubbed her brow and the pondered her next move on the board.

"Oh it will be so nice to see your mother. I haven't seen her in forever. I hope she is looking well. And of cause your father, such a successful man. They did well for each other I do say" Her grandmother said happily. She was always happy when talking about her beauty queen daughter and her overly successful son-in-law. Now if only Bulma would follow in their example… or rather her mothers. Get married and have babies, let her husband do all the money making.

It wasn't that Bulmas mother was useless; she was rather good in the kitchen and normally made the family's meals herself. She just didn't need to work, Bulmas father was more than happy to do enough for the pair of them and probably Bulmas share too, if Bulma would allow it. Bulma wanted to be a free woman. She had been working for the company and doing some extra studies before she was whisked off to the sweet middle of bloody nowhere much to her horror.

"Actually. I can't wait for the church charity that's coming up next week darling" The grandmother said with a coy grin on her face as she watched Bulma take her knight in a steady swoop.

Bulma arched her brows as she looked at her grandmother instead of Vegeta putting the mower away and then returning with large white tarp bags. She knew what her grandmother was talking about. Even though the 70th birthday party was tomorrow, her grans mind was rested on the fact that Bulma was going to see this Yamcha guy at the church charity affair next week. Even though Bulma hadn't spoken to Juu, Juu's mother had spoken to Bulmas grandmother and apparently all systems were still go.

"Come now dear, you must be excited. Tomorrow half the town will be here and then next week that eligible young lad" Her grandmother hinted none to hidden.

Bulma cracked a smirk at the thought and then nodded her head. "Yes well ok, I'm just maybe a little thrilled. It's going to be nice to actually go on a real date and yes yes yes…. the party will be nice. How can it not be? I mean Ellia has been baking for a week. Everyone, including mum is bringing food and just look at the garden" Bulma mused as she looked around. True. It had never been so well cared for in its entire life.

"Yes, that boy is doing a marvel I must say. You should have run the other down sooner dear" Was the sing song tone of her grandmother.

"Grandmother!" Bulma said with a slightly annoyed tone. While she found the joking kind of funny…. she didn't want to admit it and she didn't want Vegeta to overhear such a thing.

"What, I'm being honest. This place looks fit for well… us to live in" her grandmother said as she folded her hands over her lap peacefully. "Just think if everything goes well with this Yamcha fellow, who might I add I have been told is very handsome… you might be very well taking dates in this garden or even having your hand asked for. Now wouldn't that be something" Her grandmother said wistfully before turning a longing gaze on her granddaughter. She really wanted Bulma to wed, and soon. She wanted to see her in a good man's hands before she passed on. At the ripe old age of 70 tomorrow, she was already on borrowed time as far as she was concerned.

Bulma couldn't help the little girlish giggle that escaped her mouth and she covered her grin with the back of her hand. "Well maybe. I doubt it, but you never know right". Bulma was only humoring her grandmother. She doubted it HIGHLY that anything would come from the union between her and the Bandits son, but she also meant it when she said you never know what might happen.

" Do you guess he has much happening between his ears though… I can't see it going far if he's a complete loser and dumbo" Bulma said plainly as she watched her grandmother take over a pawn of hers.

"Honey if he is successful, handsome and kind to you… does it really matter if he has half a brain" her grandmother said almost sounding bored. She wasn't, this conversation could go on forever.

While the women twitted about Yamcha Bandit Vegeta was sweating profoundly trying to erect the marquee that had arrived yesterday. It was fucking huge and he didn't know why the old biddy needed such a damn fucking huge party anyway. What planting all them bloody roses just for the day? The batty croon barely set foot into the further parts of the garden. If it wasn't for the blue haired bimbo stalking him all the god forsaken time no one would ever know that he did any work back there!

He couldn't help but brood sourly as he paused for a second while trying to get a pole staked into the ground deep enough. That Bulma…. what a fucking joke. Walking around like a tart with her short skirts and tight jeans, like some kind of tease. She barely did anything around the house and every time she bothered him it was to drone on like a parrot that had been bricked in the head and could barely remember which way was up.

Vegeta was well and truly fed up with her. She ran over his father, and now he was here, doing this mediocre work that was considered worthy of his race. Bullshit. As far as he was concerned Bulma was the epitome of his failures in life. If it wasn't for her he wouldn't have to be back in this fucked up hillbilly bog water town. He could have been back in West City… but no. the silly cow just had to RUN OVER HIS FATHER!

Vegeta had to take 2 calming breaths as he noticed his fists where bending the metal of the rods that held up the tent. He cast his gaze back at Bulma as she laughed lusciously about this Yamcha guy. She had her hair pulled back in a pony tail; she often wore it like that. There was way too much makeup on her and she dressed like a little minx. She had a bell ringing kind of laughter and the way it pulled at her face was kind of endearing like she was faultless by default. She was always trying to talk to him… and admittedly trying to be nice, always offering him a drink, always looking for a reason to interact with him, bringing with her that cherry mouthed little pouty smile.

"Oi Ouji" A feminine voice called to Vegeta causing him to snap his head around and see Ellia.

She was standing there in her maid uniform holding a glass of water and a muffin. She extended both towards him and gestured with her head for him to take them when he didn't straight away.

"Ta" he mumbled. It was a simple form of thanks and that was all she would get from him right now as his attention was summoned to Bulma gasping and smacking the table playfully at probably one of her grandmothers attempts of humor.

He had just sunk his teeth into the pumpkin butter muffin when Ellia decided to voice her thoughts. Not that he was concerned with what the little woman had to say. It wasn't that she voiced her thoughts that bothered Vegeta; it was that she just swatted his shoulder in a scolding mother like way before they even left her mouth.

"That on's trouble for all of us. You best remember your place Ouji" she reminded him like a mother would their child about not playing with fire. "She's nosy, always sticking her nose in your crack trying to see how it all works. She plays the nice girl, but she's still a human. Don't be forgetting that ya hear" She finally finished before brushing her hands down her apron and then turning back to the home to do more house cleaning.

Vegeta snorted as she left. She didn't really mean anything to him. What did a stupid little 16 year old kid know about anything? "I wouldn't touch her to FLOG her she's so god damn annoying" Vegeta snarled. It wasn't only an insult to Bulma, but a warning to Ellia. If she hit him again he would be more than happy to return the favor. It wasn't said, but the tone for the threat was there.

Ellia stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her high brushy pony tail for once in a large bun on her head to give her a neater look, more human like hair. "Pish posh" She snorted with a smile and then placed a hand on her hip as she looked towards Bulma once again. "She's trouble… but… I think she means well, she a kind one. She gots a bleeding heart I say. But the road we path to hell was made with good intentions towards others. Watch ya'self Ouji" And with that she went on her way, the house wasn't going to vacuum itself after all.

Vegeta rolled his eyes dramatically and hoisted his overalls higher up his narrow hips. He had flung the straps off in the heat and tied it around his waist leaving him with only his grubby white shirt that was cut off at the shoulders. He had pocketed a pack of cigarettes in his back pocket and planned on taking a break soon, but the words from Ellia stirred his blood too much.

Vegeta flung himself into getting that god damn tent up and in place before the day's end. He had a feeling that that was how long it was going to take him by the time he had it up, placed out all those tacky white tables and chairs and then went and clipped the back's French Lilacs that were blooming to add them to the flowers that would be used as center pieces tomorrow.

While he shoved another pole into the earth he frowned at the dirt angrily. When he had left this morning from the house his father had been passed out on the sofa. Vegeta knew that in the night his father had been sneaking alcohol. He didn't know where it was coming from since his father couldn't leave the house and neither he nor his brother brought any for him. When he found out whom the ass hole was he would throttle them and then break every joint in their hands.

At least thought it took his father's mind away from the crippling pain that was always at his mind when it came to the breaks he had sustained, that and the gut wrenching guilt that Vegeta had had to return to Westville when everyone knew how hard Vegeta had worked to get out of this no hope town.

Vegeta sighed heavily as he tied off a rope and then walked over to the next one. Better that he was here doing this then his brother at least. He would have hated to have heard about the accident and then have learnt that his brother had to take the fall. No, he was the oldest; it was his job to take care of the family now. He had a responsibility to them that he couldn't shake, but that didn't mean he couldn't resent them a little for being the reason he had to come back…. well… he didn't hate them as much as he was hating on Bulma right now.

"Fucking humans".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By the time Vegeta had gotten all the work done for the day it was well past 8 in the noon. His father and brother would be waiting for him to get home, it wasn't like the food cooked itself in that family with his father barely able to move and his brother well…. cookingly challenged. Vegeta dare not risk another of his brothers tender loving cooking experiences, the bill from the hospital was big enough already without food poisoning being added.

As he cleaned off his hands on a rag and walked around to the front of the house he was startled to a standstill as he saw none other than Miss Bulma Briefs bent ass over the engine of her car with one hand held high holding the bonnet up above her.

How could he not look? Her ass was pushed so high up in those stupidly painted on white jeans that it was going to cut her in half it was so far up her butt. She was humming and harring to herself as she seemed to be having car trouble.

This was so pathetic. This little woman trying to play it as the man fixing her car. Oh please someone throw the kid a bone she needed it and Vegeta couldn't help his manly pride as he walked up quietly behind her.

She was running calculations systematically through her mind as she tweaked a nut bolt here with her wrench and tightened a spark plug there on occasion. She had grown bored of hanging with her grandmother who had retired to bed and Ellia had long since left for home. So she had wondered out into the front area and decided to give her car an over haul while he grandmother was sleeping. Her gran would have never approved her doing this.

The front porch light helped light up her working space and in the chill of the night she had pulled on a thick lavender woolen sweater to keep the cold off her bones. The odd insect would flutter or buzz in her way and she would puff it off to the side of paw at it with her hand. She didn't want to kill it and get bug juice on her, despite the fact her hands were black with grease anyway.

"Car problem? give us a looks" Vegeta said in a moody tone as he stood to the right of her with his hands busy lighting a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

Bulma gasped as she smacked her head on the bonnet as she had risen up and dropped her hand at the same time. She whined loudly as she held the offending plate of metal up again and rubbed her head tenderly.

"For god's sake you startled the hell out of me" She hissed through gritted teeth as she turned to eye him. Her roundly shaped face and small pouty mouth scrunched up in aggravation at being disturbed from her work. Now she was kind of understanding why Vegeta was always so bugged by her disturbing him all the time from his job.

"Do you want me to fix it or not. Do you plan on walking everywhere?" he grunted lowly as he sucked in some smoke and then blew it above her head before laying his dark gaze on her again.

Bulma watched him suspiciously for a moment. He hadn't spoken or offered her help once since he came to work here. What was his angle? When she took a second glance at him she saw how he was postured, puffed out in a manly manor and how he slightly leaned over the car in a carefree manner. Oh she got it now. She was just a simple girl playing with boys toys.

"No its fine. There is nothing wrong with it. I was bored so I decided to give it a checking over. I think I can get it to run more soundlessly if I do a few adjustments here. And there was a fuel blockage so I cleaned that out too. No need. The woman can care for herself" Bulma said in a blasé kind of way before sticking her head back under the hood.

Vegeta held his cigarette in his hand for a second breathing non nicotine filled air for a moment while he comprehended what the woman was saying to him. "And how would you know what kind of mess you're making to this car?" he asked as he took another puff.

Bulma, while her face was turned, pulled an ugly face of annoyance. He didn't have faith in her ability. How could he not! She was Bulma Briefs. Everyone knew how amazing she was! But then again, he was just a hick from the bushes, how was he to know better really? "Well Ve'Ge'tah" she sounded out as if she was speaking to a 4 year old. "When you have a PH.D in mechanical engineering and chemical engineering something like a simple car… well… its 5th grade stuff really" She said as she haphazardly adjusted wires that coiled about the cavity of her car.

When Bulma looked up she thought Vegeta had bitten through his cigarette. His jaw was clenched tight and his face looked like she had stung him with something. He just looked at her. His face unwavering in the least as if it had been set in stone.

"What, not used to a woman having any brains?" she remarked in a joking manor. She wanted desperately to lighten the mood. She suddenly felt trapped with him being close to her person. He was o hard and stiff…. that between him and the car it was like being between a rock and a hard place. Not really where she wanted to be.

"Well, no" he finally said in a darkly dripping tone after 30 seconds of silence that had eaten away at Bulmas sanity. "I guess some one simple like me will never know what it's like to have a degree, not now anyway since I'm a gardener now" He said it all rather dryly towards the end, as if he was completely removed from the topic, but she could see it. Hurt. Hurt in his eyes as he looked down on her bent over form.

Bulma straightened up and pull the hood of her car down, resting her ass on the cool smooth metal. She cocked her head to one side and her pony tail swept on its own accord over her shoulder. "Where you studying?" she asked rather directly as she looked at him with those overly round sapphire blue eyes.

Vegeta sneered at her, raising his upper lip. "Its meaningless now" he muttered and took a long drag from his cigarette.

Bulma frowned deeply back at him. This guy was such a sour ass bastard. Never smiled, never flinched, it was like a lemon had sprung feet and hair as well an gruesomely moody personality. At first she was a bit pissed thinking that here he was, probably implying that she was the reason he wasn't able to study when she realized….. she was the reason.

'_Oh dear…'_ Bulma thought to herself as she nipped down on her bottom lip out of guilt and anxiety. She hated being the root of all evil for this poor man.

"Um Vegeta….. I'm really sorry. About everything. I wish things were different. I feel like such a loser" she said softly looking him dead in the eye. She was actually trying to be humble and sincere, she really hoped it got thru to him.

Vegeta just looked uncomfortable as he rolled his cigarette from one side of his mouth to the other. he caught her gaze and then pulled the cigarette from his mouth before stubbing it out on the ground with his shoe. He didn't know what to say. he didn't know how to react, and rather then admit it, he avoided it.

Bulma was left standing alone under the pale evening light and the hum of the night bugs as she watched him walk off down the road. He had just walked away. No good bye, no reason no nothing. Not even an expression to judge…. he just left


	6. Chapter 6

Neapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

Here is a long one for you all ;)

Listening to Marina and the Diamonds- Radioactive on repeat :D. and Call me maybe – Carly Rae Jepsen :'''D

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

By the time of midday there was an elaborate affair happening in the garden of the Brassiere homestead. With the large white marquee set up in the middle lawn area and an abundance of tables holding the bowing weight of food of all sorts. Cakes and chocolates, puffs and pastries, salads, jellos, pot roasts even slabs of ice-cream set on sheets of ice to keep it cold. It really was extravagant, but then again what did someone expect from the Brassiere and Briefs family.

The once ugly steel poles of the marquee where draped in white cotton and sashed with lavender coloured bows that also adorned the tables that people milled about picking at the food and chattering idly. The tables where also topped with great creamy golden vases of French purple Lilacs and lilies that had been cut from the garden just the other day. That wasn't the only thing that guests had to look forwards to; 2 large ice sculptures of horses stood on either side of the grand table that held the burden of the birthday cake. a 6 tier white vanilla frosted gold flaked dark chocolate master piece that was dusted in small eatable violets.

It had taken an army to prepare the garden that morning. Bulmas grandmother had enlisted the help of her entire female working staff, which was not limited to just Ellia the house keep but also the cotton pickers that were often scattered in the fields tilling all hours of the day. Once the preparations had been prepared and the guests had started to file in with well wishes and gifts to unload on a table, there was a fresh supply of workers brought with them as many families had volunteered their hired help to help manage the party.

Everyone was dressed to the nines, this was an event for young women to flaunt themselves at. Although it was in truth a celebration of one of the oldest residents of Westville, it was just as equally a soirée for the youth to attract others. That had been Mrs. Brassiere idea. Part birthday, part coming out party for her granddaughter. Even though Bulma was far too old to be having some kind of party of that kind, the girl hardly ever socialized with the opposite sex and her grandmother had taken it onto her own duty to expose the child to men.

There was a gathering of young men and women on the slate stone court area where a band had been set up to perform music as entertainment, and that was where Bulma was swaying with a girlish laughter as she spun in the arms of her dear father.

Her parents had arrived early this morning to help with the setting up of the party and Bulma could not have been more thrilled to see them again. She had been flittering about the gardens helping everyone make sure that everything was running smoothly and when she was finally able to settle down and enjoy the party she had instantly hunted down her parents and had spent a majority of the day in their company.

Right now she had taken her father's offer up on a quick dance around with all the other coupling up people before the band that was taking on a swinging and fun tune. Bulma had never been a fan of big band music, she was honestly more of a rock and roll kind of girl, but for this day she was happy for the change in pace that stuck to this town like white on rice.

Bulma hadn't been able to keep herself to her parents for long though. She was completely enthralled with the day and talking to her father about her idea for better fuel burning combustion engine when she had felt a hand cut in between her and her father and spin her off to dance with a young lad hoping to be her suitor. Her father had just shook his head with a smile and then wondered off to the buffet where his wife was twittering with an old school friend.

Bulmas father hadn't missed the desperate look on Bulmas face as she had been whisked away by the blonde hair, brown eyed man dressed in a blazer and smart slacks, but he wasn't going to save her, it would be good for her to interact with boys that were not working on telecommunications chips for once.

This blonde boy wasn't the last to offer his hand in a dance to Bulma. After 3 hours of being twirled and grasped she had pried herself free with a flushed face and a giddy grin as she made her way over to a table adorning drinks of champagne being served by from the local bar in town. When Bulmas grandmother had said everyone, she had meant it! Even Juu was here with her family, she hadn't spoken to Bulma yet but Bulma could only be thankful for that right now.

As soon as she had found a place to relax at a table and sip her bubbling drink they had been upon her. Two young men suddenly interested in what Bulma was thinking of the party. They had pulled up chairs and started to kick up a conversation with her rather easily, and to Bulmas shock…. she was loving it. All this fawning and adoring really rubbed her rich blood the right way. This wasn't something she was really that used to since she always came off so standoffish and normally men where frowning down on her for trying to compete with them in business, but here….. here she was a darling jewel being flaunted by her family. Everyone wanted to grasp its beauty.

Bulma had laughed and waved at people all day. She often had to race inside just to check her makeup and hair were still in place. Her hair radded up into a high beehive with a white satin headband over it, she had tied a yellow ascot around her neck to compliment her low cut white dress. It dipped down into her small cleavage with thick sunny yellow straps over her shoulders that crossed at her back. Actually most of her back was exposed down to the swell of her hips where the dress flared out at its skirt that was trimmed in thick yellow lace. Her smooth legs were topped off by bright scarlet pumps she had thrown in for a bit of colour clashing.

Her makeup was, in her opinion, perfect. She had wacked on some fake lashes and topped them off with lots of eye liner and her face was well powdered to give her that porcelain look with her brushed on rosy cheeks. She was like a china doll.

But with the heat of the day she found the fake lashes getting heavy and her face feeling tense from smiling, eating and drinking and then reapplying more foundation. It was taxing looking this amazing. That wasn't the only thing that was tiring her out. At first being the center of attention had been a dreamy heaven…. now… when she wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom without some lost puppy boy trailing around after her only to wait outside the god damn door while she relived herself, it was getting to be a little too much for her to handle.

It wasn't that the boys here were not handsome and nice, they were. It was that they were all such good boys, and at this point in Bulmas life…. good was boring! All of them nice young church going boys who would all make an honest woman out of her. They were sorely mistaken if any of them thought that they had a chance. She was having fun with them that was all. Maybe some caught her eye a little more than others, but so far…. she hadn't been able to have enough one on one time with anyone to really say if she fancied them or not.

Bulma had needed a breather from all the fuss she was getting. When she tried to get away and be with her friends or family there was always someone her grandmother wanted to show her to or someone coming up to introduce themselves or someone else to her. Talking all the time, it never ended. Being pulled this way and that. Having to start faking her smile and laughter just because she was tired of it. It was a sign she needed to get away for a moment.

She had snuck off quickly while her mother was describing the perfect mixture she used to primp her hair into its perfect Marilyn curls. She had moved as fast as her red pump heels would allow her. Moving off into the deeper areas of the garden that only a few were venturing into, she figured she could lose herself for a little while and if it became desperate…. the lace flowers were in bloom and she would wade into them and hide away.

The sun was starting its decent from the sky slowly causing it to darken and the air to catch the coming nights chill. The blue cast over the garden didn't hinder its beauty at all, and some of the flowers were still in full bloom despite the setting sun. Bulma smiled blissfully as she looked at all the plants perky and fresh that grew around her. She felt like she was walking thru Eden at that moment. The garden probably had always been beautiful, it was just that it had been a little scruffy and rough around the edges. With Vegeta here he had made short work of chopping and pruning all the dead leaves and branches back to reveal the fresh undergrowth. It was amazing what one could do in a few weeks really. It did help that he had been sent to buy many fully matured plants from the gardening center, but still….still amazing none the less.

Bulma had wondered into a grove of low hanging orange trees. None of them had come into bloom yet, so for now they were frosted with green zealous leaves, but the smell of orange still lingered in the air.

It was the soft creek of a branch that caught Bulmas attention. It was a windless night and the noise was out of place in the muffled sounds of the party continuing on without her. She cranked her neck to see up a tree about 6 meters away from her. Limbering about in its stretched out branches was Vegeta. He had a cable grasped in his teeth as he used both his arms to pull himself higher into the tree. He proceeded to hook the cable tightly between a fork in the wood so that the white tiny paper lanterns dangling from it could be draped throughout the trees.

He was nimbly climbing back down towards a extended ladder that was rested up against the trunk of the orange tree. His tail was swaying rigidly, keeping him balanced as he got his first foot hold on the ladder. Once he was perched on top of the metal ladder he struck each foot to the outside and slid quickly down it before landing with a soft thud on the grassy ground.

In those few moments he surveyed his work with a scrutinizing eye and a rough rubbing of his chin before grunting iin acceptance and dragging the cable and ladder to the next tree. he would have scurried up the next tree if he hadn't heard the slow clapping from behind him.

He didn't even need to turn around to know who was there, but that didn't stop him from glancing over his shoulder as he saw the cause of his disdain standing only a few meters behind him now with her arms crossed under her pathetic excuse of a bust.

"What?" he asked gruffly before starting to loop the cable and tiny lights over his right arm, preparing himself to climb the tree.

What could she possibly want now? Wasn't she needed as the cake topper in that party? Vegeta just set his sights ahead at the tree, but didn't climb it just yet as he listened to her at first walk towards him and then continue on past him. he let his eyes train n her as he walked on past him and then stopped on over at a white wooden garden bench set between two trees.

What could she possibly want? Surely she didn't want to come and talk? Was that all she did? Talk? Vegeta rolled his mouth slightly before glaring at her with aggravation. She wasn't saying anything… but her just being there felt loud and smothering. What was with this chick, just when he thought he was in the home stretch, al he had to do was lace the lighting here and then he could leave, she shows her pale face up.

He looked at her calm and collected features. She was covered in makeup and done up like a doll, something that was so typical of human women. They seemed to feel the need to mask what they truly were. You wouldn't find a Saiyan woman doing that. They were natural almost all the time. Makeup was costly, and few could afford to be putting junk of their face when they rather be putting food on the table. However in the capital West City there were rising number of Saiyan women wearing makeup and more upscale clothing. Vegeta had a love hate relationship with it. He found the makeup stupid and useless, but the more leggy clothing and low cut tops he could get used to.

His mind was starting to drift to more sexual waters when he was roused from his thoughts by Bulmas voice.

"They were like flies" She sighed and stretched her hands out in front of her.

When Vegeta focused his sights on her with a slightly confused look about him she smiled and clarified.

"The men at this party. Swarming over me like I was their last meal. Grandmother was so pleased she could have kissed herself I guess" Bulma laughed, although the sound seemed kind of hollow coming from her. "I needed time to breathe" she admitted finally before turning her face towards Vegeta.

He just grunted, letting her know at least that he had heard and understood her before he started to work his way up the ladder.

She frowned as he seemed to pay little interest in her words as he continued with his job, then again Bulma didn't blame him or more likely just accepted it. She was maybe starting to realize that Vegeta just wasn't a talker like everyone else she knew and that was why they were kind of at odds with each other whenever she tried to initiate conversation with him.

He may not have been much for conversing, but she was, and be damned if he didn't enjoy it! "I can't wait to get out of this place. it's so backwards you know. The way people treat each other here. It's like a bloody cult I say. And the way they treat Saiyans just disgusts me!" she said sternly and leaned back in her resting position.

"I had forgotten how bad it was here. I had been in the city for so long that I had just kind of pushed it out of my mind. It's really not fair that only the northern states and the capitals are on the right direction. I mean seriously… poor ChiChi, having to put up with using a bathroom outside. What is that poor woman going to do if it rains? its nonsense is what it is!" Bulma snorted in her irritation.

She might have well have been talking to herself as Vegeta was doing his best at trying to tune her out. He didn't want to hear this self-righteous bullshit she was spewing. Talking about the 'poor humble Saiyan people' as if he was a human bloke with her. Didn't she realize how stupid she sounded to him?

"When I get back to the city, I can get back to work. I have great ideas for an audio recording device. I would use it to record and store data that was... well audible, those men won't know what hit them" she said with a little bit of a grin and looked towards the sky. It was still a pale blue colour, but the light was fading quickly. it would be getting darker sooner rather than latter that was for sure.

"Why?" was the single gruff question that shook Bulma out of her daze. she looked on over at Vegeta as he was making his way back down the ladder after hanging the lights in that tree and then moving onto the next.

"Why what?" Bulma countered with a raised brow in his direction.

Vegeta rested the ladder against the new tree and then dropped the cable to the ground. As he laid his back against the ladder for support he braced his hands on his hips lightly. "Why do you want to be in that corporate bullshit with men? What are you trying to prove? I don't get it" He said, clearing up the meaning to his previous question.

"Well…." Bulma paused for a second and then tapped her chin thoughtfully with her well manicured finger, a sharp contrast to Vegeta's calloused and dirtied hands. "I like it. I like inventing new things. I'm good at it. its not work, it's a joy…. like eating cake. I like to et the information on how things work and how I can make them better or how I could make something to make life better" she said, finding her answer just.

Vegeta sighed deeply and rolled his eyes under his thick brows "that wasn't what I asked. I said what was it with you and proving yourself to guys?" he repeated, only mildly showing his content for her. god she was dense for someone who claimed to be brilliant.

"Oh!" Bulma said with a faint blush when she understood what he meant. "It shouldn't matter that I'm a woman. I have every right to be as high as them… higher even if I have the power and ability. Why should what I am drag me down, why should I let them drag me down for being born a girl. My potential is not dictated by my gender" She finished with a sharp nod of her head.

While she had been explaining Vegeta had seen some of her passion leak through. All he had seen of her was this plastic spastic creature that was borderline insane slash unbearable. This was a not entirely undesirable side of her. He rather listen to her talk about this then who much she pitied his race, she just felt patronizing when she did that.

" Hmmm… I agree" he answered smoothly and crossed his arms over his strong chest. He was wearing a tight fitting long sleeved white shirt and those same filthy baggy jeans that were strung tight around his hips by an old faded leather belt.

Bulma popped her head up and looked at him in surprise that he wasn't mocking or grumbling about her like he normally did. This was a nice change, and she welcomed it whole heartedly. "You're not much of a talker are you" she said, it wasn't a question; it was clearly just her making a verbal statement.

"Only when I have something to say, or someone is saying something worth answering" he said with a tense look about his face as if the whole chat was taking an awkward stance for him. he fidgeted slightly, scuffing his boot on the grass.

Vegeta furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to say something when there was a distinct coughing noise made before he could say a word.

Both of the individuals looked up to the source of the sound to see none other than ChiChi standing before them both. She had her hands held behind her back as she regarded the both of them with a keen eye. she adorned a black and white uniform tonight, as to appear more classy, but all the maids had been required to do as such, and her thick coarse black hair was pulled back tightly into a bun.

"Ma'am. My lady Juu wishes to see you, as does your grandmamma" ChiChi said rather slowly as she looked towards Vegeta as he started to return to his work.

Bulma moaned loudly and then swung herself up into a standing position. "Well I guess I better go see what the old bat wants, and grandmother I guess" Bulma snickered to herself mostly and walked on past Vegeta. "till next time" she chimed and as suddenly as she had appeared to him, she was gone, back in the throng of the party undoubtedly.

Before she left ChiChi eyed Vegeta, who looked back at her with an unreadable face. She didn't say anything. She didn't need to. He knew just rightly that it was considered inappropriate for him to be alone with the young miss. He was lucky it was she who came to get them, and not Juu. that would have been an ugly sight the way Juu had been acting as of late.

ChiChi turned and left without sparing Vegeta a second thought after that. he was a big boy. he could take care of himself.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Bulma returned she noticed a visably nervous Juu standing with launch, Bulmas parents and her grandmother. Bulma hated to think what was coming her way, it could not have been good.

"AH! Bulma, there you are. Where have you been all day… and well eh night too I guess" Juu said in her normal forced excitement. It was hard for that woman to draw a smile when she was naturally programmed to frown, like a wish in roller-skates.

"I was taking a breather. This place has been so off the hook that I need five minutes to myself" Bulma said plainly and shrugged her shoulder as she came to stand to the side of her bubbly mother.

"Ah I see…. well it was more like 20mins, but never mind" Juu said with a wave offer her hand as she turned to her right to mention something to a short balled man.

At first Bulma was a bit worried. Juu had been keeping tabs on her? Yeah cause that wasn't creepy in the least now was it. However those thoughts where relinquished when she took notice of the man Juu was talking to. It was Krillin, Juu's husband.

Bulma hadn't seen him in ages. He looked the same as always. He was dressed in a varying blue and brown striped cardigan over a white shirt and tie with smoothed out blue slacks. He was a polished little thing, but that was probably more due to his wife then any self preference. By his side was their daughter Marron. She was clinging to her father's hand with her other hands thumb shoved firmly into her mouth while she watched with wide eyes the happenings of the party.

Within moments krillin left with their child and carried on to join some other husbands and men of the party near where they were serving alcohol. He allowed Marron to swing from his arm like a little squirrel, her giggles just hearable over the din of the party. He was a good man, and a great father. It was a pity there were not more like him, and that he often worked away as a sales rep.

"Now… where was I? Oh yes" Juu said affirmatively and gestured to a gentleman standing next to Bulmas father that Bulma hadn't actually noticed until Juu's hand guided her sight.

He was short in stature, with a pressed suit of white on, purple accents decorating it justly. He was lean and smooth looking, possibly even more so then Bulma was herself. His smooth hairless head and almost flat face repelled Bulma as the man turned to get a good eye full of her. He had thin lips that were purplish blue in colour, and strangely narrow purple-pink like eyes that locked onto her like a raptor bird.

"Bulma, this is Command Sergeant Major Frieza" Bulmas father explained with a hearty grin on his face as he stepped aside so that the two could meet more properly.

Bulma smiled and offered her hand for a shake, to which Frieza just chuckled before giving a curt bow to her. " A pleasure Miss Bulma" he said with a overly sticky sweet tone. This man gave Bulma the chills, and not in a good way. He was actual rather scary, but she couldn't help but feel an air of respect for him as she stood before he. Even though he was short for a man, he seemed 12 feet tall the way he carried himself as he walked forwards and took Bulma by her hand. "One normally returns the gesture" He said with a sour snicker at Bulma.

Bulma was falling over herself in her nervous state "ah yeah, like wise" she mumbled into her breath as Frieza pressed his cold thin lips to the soft delicate skin of her hand.

"Hmmm. Yes, your father tells me you are one to watch in the future, some what a bell of the ball and the scientific realm. I must admit, I find it rather amusing that you are working on such things as tank engines, but you know… there are firsts for everything. trying never hurt anyone I guess" he said in a rather droned tone as he rolled a glass of port in his free hand that his company, a tall man with hippy like hair had fetched for him.

"yes well… I'm having some major breakthroughs with a spacesuit suitable fiber that will help regulate tempter when we manage people further into the universe" Bulma said proudly. She had many ideas on how just to better human AND Saiyan life in little ways, but she could feel that it was worthless twitter to this man.

"Lovely…. I'm sure" Frieza mentioned smugly as he offered up an empty glass to one of the maids walking by. As the maid went to take the glass from him and slightly dropped it into her hands. Bulma could see the look of pure disgust on Frieza's face when he did it. he had dropped it slightly to avoid making physical contact with the Saiyan woman, luckily, the woman had caught the glass and continued on her way.

" Mr. Frieza. It truly is a honor that you would attend our gathering today. I know I speak on behalf of everyone that we were very shocked when you turned out to the party" Bulmas grandmother said with adoring eyes as she sipped her own champagne flute.

"Well what choice did one have when the entirety of the town had gathered at this wonderful establishment" Frieza cooed at Bulmas gran.

Bulma could have gagged. This guy was clearly only in his late 30's and he was being suave with a woman who had just turned 70.

"If I can just ask Frieza, what are you doing in Westville?" Bulma asked as she refused an offered drink from a maid, and kept her attention on Frieza.

"Ah... yes. Westville is not of my roots. I'm on recruiting rounds, summoning up young men for the arms" He said in a drawl like voice and a flick of the wrist.

"For war?" Bulma said a little disappointedly and crossed her arms as he looked to her slightly uncomfortable mother and father who stood beside her.

"Hahahah, no Bulma for dancing! Of cause for war" Juu mentioned as she covered her mouth in a fit of giggles.

Bulma frowned at her, she want the only one.

"Shush" Frieza mentioned to Juu, silencing her instantly and earning him a stunned look on her face as she regained her composure.

"Yes, for war" Frieza said blandly and then mentioned to his companion to fetch him more port.

"I can not thing of an uglier thing then war, when we have more to worry about in our own country" Bulma said as she smoothed her hands down the front line of her dress. Talking to Frieza was awkward and slightly angering. he clearly looked down on her, she could tell by the way he spoke and looked at her along his nose with a coy turn of his mouth.

"War had its own beauty to those who understand it. I would not expect a womanly flower like you to understand it truly. But alas, you are right, there are some 'ugly' things happening in this part of the world we should be adhering to as well" Frieza sneered slightly as he watched ChiChi bring to Juu a drink to receive.

Bulma didn't say anything. There was a warning look from her grandmother to keep her mouth to herself this time. Bulma was readily happy to oblige her grandmother this time. This was not a safe man. he didn't respect her really. He was powerful and maybe slightly insane the way he relished that port like an old lover as he spoke to Bulmas father about the perfect texture it carried. No…. she didn't like this chap in the least.

Bulmas grandmother pulled up along side of her and mumbled in Bulmas ear "this is a real man my dear. You know… 24 is not so young any more, not for marriage and children my dear".

Bulma blushed deeply before snorting like a common mule, receiving unappreciated looks from the group. she looked back at her gran "I think I will survive" Bulma muttered coldly before returning her attention back to Frieza who was beckoning Bulma to do him the favor of a dance while the night was still in its youth. What could Bulma do… she couldn't refuse him, and so she had allowed him to lead her by her hand to the dance floor where the music had taken a more slow swell.

The entirety of the dance was painful for Bulma. Frieza's hands often dropped to low and he held her way too firmly. He was pushy, bossy and whenever Bulma tried to strike up conversation he would talk over her or chortle at her ideas and thoughts like she was a child to be messed with on such matters. In the end Bulma had given up and as soon as Frieza had released her to go and adhere to some matters with the company he had brought with him Bulma had fled to the safety of the house.

A cold sweat had formed down her back and she was eager to get to a place where she could wipe it off with paper toweling. When she arrived at the bathroom she saw that it was not only her back, but her face that was dotted with sweat. Dare she admit it, but she had been terrified of Frieza. There was something dark and sinister about him that oozed and bubbled to the top whenever he smiled or looked her in the eye. it was like a fog trying to pull her under.

Bulma washed down her face, making sure to avoid her eyes, she didn't want to have to redo then, but she could very easily red do her foundation. She lightly dusted herself before leaving the bathroom to find a nice peaceful place to be.

She felt the need to seek out Vegeta or Ellia. they were the only sane people she could farthom to her mind at the time, but when she returned to the back side of the garden Ellia was being run off her feet by Bulmas tired grandmother and when Bulma returned to the grove of trees there was no Vegeta, instead there were people loitering about enjoying the angelic delight that was the orange tree strung up in glowing lights.

'_He did a beautiful job… with everything'_ Bulma smiled to herself before leaving and returning to the house.

She slipped on through, narrowly avoiding her grandmother as Ellia escorted her up the stairs to her room. Bulma pulled out the front door and softly closed it behind her. There didn't seem to be any one gathered at the front, only cars that lingered about. Bulma hugged herself as he started to wander with no direction down the dirt path that led out of the property. There was no way she would reach the gate front, but maybe the humble walk would sooth her nerves. She was walking along the shadows of some large bush like plants when she overheard two voices talking just a way up ahead.

Bulma scrunched her mouth to one side as she came up around a corner and saw Vegeta, standing with none other than Goku. they were both leaning on a worn down old utility truck with Vegeta leaning on his lower back and smoking while Goku lent forwards on his forearms. They seemed to be having a deep discussion, and against her better judgment…. Bulma decided not to let them know she was there since they hadn't seemed to notice her yet.

Vegeta s dark frown was set solidly forwards, not far off from where Bulma was standing rigidly behind the bushes. He raised his hand to his mouth while he took a long drag of his cigarette before pulling it away and breathing the smoke out in a thick cloud that floated up into the night air.

The darkness had long since fallen now, but the lights he felt that he had strung on just about every bloody tree in the near vicinity helped bring light, as well as the full waxing moon.

"No better huh?" Goku asked as he looked up from his leant over position on the car. He earned himself a grunt from Vegeta as the other man tossed his cigarette to the ground and then snuffed it out with the toe of his shoe.

"I don't know where he gets it from. Drowns himself almost daily like a fucking middle aged human. You'd think it was the end of the world. Sitting in that chair all day, not doing nut'in" Vegeta grumbled as he gazed up at the moon longingly.

Goku sighed long and deep as he arched his neck and looked up at the sparkling sky as well. It was a cloudless night and the stars where putting on a rather good show. "It will get better when he's not on pain meds. I can just imagine what you would be like if you were left crippled, even if t'was only for a lil'while" Goku said, trying to reassure his long time friend, Vegeta would have used that 'friend' title a little more loosely then what Goku pictured it.

"Heh. Yeah well it don't help nut'in having him holla and fuss all the time. He thinkin that I aint doin nut'in all day, an when I get on home he gotta kick up a fuckin fuss bout fuck all" The dark tone in Vegeta's voice warned Goku of the direction of Vegeta's mood…. it was going no where good.

"Well broke bones don't last forever… do they?" Goku asked a little shyly, worried that the answer, god forbid, might be yes.

"No you bloody idiot, but might as well… he mind fucked anyway by the time they do the way he putting away the bottle" Vegeta mumbled in a cursed tone before fiddling with a lighter to strike up another cigarette. "This whole bullshit deal fuckin me the right wrong way anyway" Vegeta finally spat before looking down on Goku with a deep scowl.

"Well you know Vegeta, sun comes on out tomorr-"

"I swear to fucking hell I will break you god damned face if you continue that" Vegeta growled out, clenching his teeth down exposing slightly elongated canines, something all Saiyans shared in common.

Goku gulped down and then looked at his hands there were cuffed together before him. His brown button down shirt was creased from not being ironed lately; ChiChi had other things to worry about. His black pants clearly and inch too short for him, showing they couldn't go shopping for new ones… and hadn't in a rather long time.

Vegeta had rolled up his long sleeved white shirt to tuck his cigarette box up under it over the top of his arm, it was an easy location to store them.

"I think Gohan might be getting better… a lil" Goku said after about a minute of silence. Vegeta just nodded his head as he turned to face the taller youth.

Goku's face had turned long and tired as he mentioned his son. the normally disgustingly happy man was taking the whole thing hard. He not only had to keep his own spirits up, but that of his own family. everyone had their limit, Goku was reaching his. But the way that he mentioned his sons name so tenderly and the slight upturn of his mouth reassured Vegeta that he would be ok for a little while longer at least.

In a rare act of friendship Vegeta rolled his shouldered and cuffed Goku lightly on the shoulder before offering him a smoke.

Goku was normally abstained from smoking and alcohol, but just in this moment he needed the distraction. he took the cigarette happily with a sad smile and allowed Vegeta to light it up before Goku took a long inhale from it.

"Things would be workin better if Chi could be with him. it rips her dead apart when she not with him. Her ol'man with him right now since she be working and such. When she come on round the corner I'll take her on home. He just a babe… needs his mum ya know" Goku finished as he stretched into a standing position and then turned to rest his lower back on the car much like Vegeta was now.

Vegeta didn't say anything… he didn't want to talk about parents and family anymore.

Goku looked down at Vegeta's own tired face and then to the property around them. This family sure did have alotta green to roll in. Goku could do with some of that right now, they all could. "Place looking nice. Though… I don't think I been ear before anyway" Goku mused as his sight stretched about the area. They were a little distance from the gardens, but Vegeta had set to work on the large bushes and trees that lined the long dirt drive. While he had been waiting Goku had wondered down to the gardens actually. It had been there that he had bumped into Vegeta coming towards the front to hang more lights. He had helped him finish up, driving the old truck down the road with him so they could finish sooner. Now they were just resting, waiting for ChiChi.

"Of cause it looks good. I have been busting my balls for weeks on this dead end place. You'd think dat they'd show a little respect about it" Vegeta snorted. "Fucking dead wood everywhere, the old man was practically useless I swear" Vegeta snorted as he smoked heavily.

"Still… it's pretty" Goku smiled up at the sky, finding an old memory of his youth to amuse himself with.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders before sighing sullenly as he took an eyeful of the home front just up ahead of them with all the cars scattered out on his hard worked for lawn. "The dough they splashed out on this place fucking sickens me. They spent more money on new fucking greens and sticks then what the pay me to fuckin' work it" Vegeta said in a sod like attitude before lightly thumping his fist against the car.

"hey hey hey… watch the attitude… I like my truck" Goku said as he soothed his hand over the cracked paint in a loving manner.

"Our truck, I only sold you half the rights to pay for those fucking bills" Vegeta mumbled, again sounding rather bitter about the situation.

"Lighten up Vegeta. You get to work around Miss Bulma all day, she's a nice nuf chick" Goku teased and prodded Vegeta in the arm.

It was the wrong move. Vegeta quickly sucker punched Goku brutally in the shoulder and then growled at him.

"She's a nosey fucking hoity bitch that stalks my every waking moment. It's like trying to run away from my tail!" Vegeta snapped violently.

Goku whined as she rubbed his shoulder, trying to iron out the aching sensation. "Ouuuwe…. ok ok… gezze" he mumbled, his own mood souring now.

"HOITY!" Bulma gasped loudly as she pulled into view from behind the bush and looked accusingly at the two men before her. Hands on her hips, one leg snapped out to the side and a particularly angry scowl on her face as her mouth hung open.

If Vegeta was shocked by her appearance he didn't show it. Goku on the other hand had turned from a coppery tan to a shocking red in a matter of seconds. "B-Bulma ma'am I-eh-we-bu-yea see- um" he just fell over his words as he tried to get a handle on the situation.

Bulma tapped her foot in her furry, none of it directed at Goku, she had locked figurative horns with Vegeta now and the two engaged in a stared down, each not willing to submit before the other.

"You have a bad habit of popping up and sneaking around. Facts be straight" Vegeta said in his most icy tone he could muster, his brown lowering casting an eerie shadow across his eyes.

"Ma'am I be so sorry. I'm just here to fetch my wife ChiChi" Goku said with his gaze cast down at the ground, he was sincerely very sorry and it showed.

Bulma puffed out her chest and crossed her arms as he stared Vegeta down "You really have a problem you know that. You should respect my place and know yours in this matter! That is if you want to keep this 'dead end job'" Bulma scolded at Vegeta as she tried to match the intensity of his glare, she was failing miserably.

Vegeta bared his teeth ad was about to lash out at the human woman when ChiChi waltzed up from the house.

"What's going on?" she asked firmly as she locked onto her husband and their next door neighbor. whenever those two where together there was trouble assured and seeing he fit Bulma was having trouble was most certainly happening.

"Ah'hh well Vegeta was saying that-"

"Shut it Kakarotto" Vegeta snapped ruthlessly as he finally broke his gaze with Bulma to silence Goku.

ChiChi pressed her lips firmly as he looked between the trio. "Goku we need to go home now. My father will be waiting, as will Gohan" ChiChi said in a rather unadorned manner before walking past them all. She was tired and really couldn't give three flying fucks what was happening right now. If Vegeta wanted to risk his job, well then that was his problem. She had been working like a dog all day and was well and truly ready to be in her own home with her baby.

Bulma watched as Goku opened the truck side door to let his wife in and then turned to Vegeta "are ya coming" he asked meekly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"I'll walk" Vegeta mumbled as he pushed himself off of the hood of the truck.

"Yeah but it's a really long-"

" I WILL walk Kakarotto" Vegeta snapped as he turned on his friend with gritted teeth.

"Well… ok then" Goku muttered as he skipped around to the front and scrambled into the truck. he hurriedly dropped the window down and bid Bulma a fair good night before he pulled the truck into reverse and drove away, leaving a rumble and a trail of dust behind him.

Vegeta and Bulma found themselves alone and in the silence of the night. The only thing breaking the quiet was the soft sound of the party continuing on without them.

Bulma had never felt angrier… yet at the same time embarrassed in her life. She stood there rubbing her arms looking around. She was a little lost. Should she continue to put Vegeta in his place… or should she just leave?

"Go back to your party. It's not proper for you to be out here" Vegeta grunted as he went to walk away 'with_ me any how' _he finished in his mind.

"Ah well… theer isn't really much waiting for me back there… nothing I want to be with anyhow" Bulma chuckled as she thought about Juu and Frieza.

"What you rather be out here with a Saiyan?" Vegeta countered quickly in a snappy tone before turning his back to start his long. long walk home.

"Well…..yeah"

Vegeta paused and looked over his shoulder with raised brows. He hadn't been expecting that.

When Bulma saw his questioning look she allowed herself a small smile and continued to rub her arms a little uncomfortably. "Sometime all that shines isn't that bright you know" she laughed a little as she thought about the boorish chatter she had been subjected to.

Vegeta just grunted, in his mind he was agreeing to her, but he wasn't going to voice that.

"That party…ha, fun as it is… oh man, so much drama, and some real creepers in there. They never give me a moments rest" she said with a faint smile as she looked up at him with her big baby blues. She frowned a little when she saw the bored expression on his face. He wasn't interested… not in the least, to him, that party represented her to a T.

Bulma huffed and patted the back of her hair, she wondered to the side of the drive and flushed her skirt under her ass before she unceremoniously dropped onto the grassy ground clearing between a bush and a tree, drawing her knees up and resting her face in her hands. "the sky is beautiful….i have never seen the moon so big before. in the city… there is too much light to see it all clearly… but here… you see things much better" she said, more to herself than anything else.

Vegeta didn't really know what she wanted from him, she was so…. strange. This human was so conflicting. Never continuing a stable chain of thought or action… it was like she was flipping sides all the time. For a moment he lost himself and looked up at the sky too. He didn't say anything, but decided to grace her with his company for a moment. She was right, the sight was amazing. He folded his arms low across his stomach as he gazed up. Seemed like a whole other life out there, he wouldn't have minded seeing it.

"Hmmm…. I see Canis Major…and Reticulum" she pointed out with her hand, guiding Vegeta's gaze to the constellations.

"There is Sagittarius and Corvus as well" he mentioned in a low utter as his head tilted back to look further around.

Bulmas face suddenly perked up as she turned her attention from stars to Vegeta "you know stars?" She asked with clear interest in her voice.

"I like stars" Vegeta replied minimally.

Bulma motioned for Vegeta to join her on the grass by patting the spot next to her.

He looked awkwardly at her for a moment. Sizing up the option… as well as the risk.

"I don't bite" Bulma sighed long and hard as she rolled her eyes.

"it's not you I'm worried about" Vegeta mumbled as he finally took her offer and flopped down next to her, yet some distance away. He didn't want to be too close.

"Look, there is Grus and that one is Ara" Bulma smiled as she rested her chin on her knees. This was actually kind of nice. "You know… you and Goku talk differently to each other then what you do with me" she suddenly said, never taking her eye of the sky.

Vegeta turned his head from his cross-legged position beside her "we know each other" he responded dead pan before looking back up at the sky.

"You know me" Bulma replied quickly.

"You don't know me" Vegeta said stiffly, feeling like he needed to get out of there soon, she was treading in strange waters.

"Hmmm… I guess you're right. Why don't you tell me? All I know about you is that I... well ran your dad down with my car, you work in my garden and you have a personality to rival a bear with a gunshot wound" she smirked as she eyed him out of the corner of her sight.

Vegeta made a strangled noise in the back of his throat at her request. It meant no.

"Come on, you know a lot about me I bet" she said and shoved him in the arm with her open palm.

Vegeta stared down at here she had touched him and then glared at her for touching him as if she poked him with a fire prong.

"There is nothing to share" he finally said before looking back at the sky, searching for more stars.

"I think…. that you were studying in the city. I know they have Saiyan collages there now, I think you resent me… because you had to come back here" Bulma said in a shallow voice and then she too looked at the sky, not wanting to make eye contact just right now.

Vegeta didn't give her any anyway, he continued to stare upwards. "You think right" He said with a deep tenor that was natural for his voice.

"What did you study?"

"Astrophysics"

"What really?" Bulma was unable to hide her surprise and turned her whole torso in his direction.

"WHAT? Just because I'm Saiyan doesn't mean I can't get further then some ones fucking slave?" Vegeta snapped, feeling threatened.

"No.. no no no, that's not it haha… I'm surprised when ANYONE from this place makes it past house wife" Bulma laughed, she tried to not show him how frightened she had been at his loud outburst by grasping her knee's tightly.

Vegeta visibly settle more and then slouched over, resting his elbows on his knee. "Yeah well…. whatever. I would have joined the military, but my mother was strongly against me ever doing that…and they don't sign my kind up here in the south. I like space, so when I was able to apply to collage, I went for astrophysics, and anything was better than staying here. The city is really the only place I can be at home anymore" Vegeta mentioned and for one small moment he looked calm and relaxed staring at the sky.

" I know what you mean. Here I'm just a little woman who dresses like a tart, don't deny it, everyone thinks it…. in the city, I'm more than a chick, I'm actually a brain that should be respected for more than my tits" Bulma laughed deeply, earning a small smirk from Vegeta.

He had a beautiful profile Bulma decided; his face was very angular and sharp, symmetric. She liked that. Bulma blushed a little and then turned her attention to her hands that were balled in the fabric of her dress. This was the first decent conversation she had had in 4 months since returning to Westville… and it was with the reclusive Saiyan gardener…. who would have thought.

"City living for damn sure" Vegeta sighed looking a little forlorn. He took a glance at Bulma, she was looking back at him. "What?" he asked dipping his brow at her. why was she always looking at him it was starting to freak him the fuck out.

"Hmm nothing" she smile peacefully, she was feeling rather comfortable and content and she didn't want to rock the boat.

Vegeta rolled his eyes back into his skull before heaving himself off of the ground and dusting himself off quickly. "It's late. I have to go home. You should go back to that mess in the garden, they are going to wonder where to trampled off to, if they come looking, and find us" Vegeta didn't need to finish what he was saying, he knew Bulma knew what he meant .

Bulma looked up innocently at him with a doey eyed expression "oh yeah… the party, you're right" She mentioned and then fumbled with the hem of her dress.

If she had been expecting Vegeta to help her stand she had been sorely mistaken, he didn't even wait for her to stand before he started to walk away with his hands in his pockets.

As she pulled herself up she couldn't help but hmph at his actions, here she thought they were finally starting to get along and then he just walked off. He seemed to do that a lot she feared.

"Good night woman" he called with a wave over his shoulder, but still not bothering to turn and face her.

Bulma couldn't help the smile on her face as she headed back to the party, it would be dwindling down soon and she could go have a shower, something she felt she was in desperate need of right now.


	7. Chapter 7

Neapolitan Sky.

Disclaimer: I hold no rights to the concept, or characters of this story and it is strictly non-profit casual enjoyment only.

Sorry if it seems like I take a long time to update, I actually write everyday on my way to work and back, but only on my way to work and back since it is a half hour bus ride each way. Kinda busy life to keep up with here.

I have to admit, it's hard to portray Vegeta in this time line, since I have to stick to the restrictions of how different people and classes where treated back then and what they could and couldn't do, but at the same time try and keep him as Vegeta like as possible. I think once I get to portray him in Saiyan society his Vegeta like self will pop better, but while around humans I have to tone him back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A monster. He had created a monster. A beast so frightening that it stalked his every movement, appeared at the drop of a hat and kept him on high alert at all times. And what did he call this monstrosity that kept him from having a moment of peace? He called it the Woman.

Bulma had become a curse!

It had all started the very next day when he had arrived bright and early to start cleaning up the mess those blasted humans had created with their show pony party. He had been walking about picking up plastic plates and rubbish off the ground just before he planned to pack away the table for the renting company to pick them up… when she struck.

It had been a high pitch sing song voice, conveying a belting hearty good morning to him from her bedroom window. A manic waving, a ditzy grin and then nothing…. clam before the storm…

He had been left standing there puzzled before he grunted to himself and set the large black plastic waste bags to the side of the house. Now onto the tables and chairs, the rent company would be here soon to take them back… oh and the marquee… he'd better take that down quickly too.

At first all was right in his world as he stacked the tabled on one and other, but then… like a flash storm, she had struck.

She had bounced out the back door in what Vegeta could only describe as a belt! That skirt was too short to be anything else! It had grazed barely half way down her thighs and billowed out in a micro pleat of baby pink. She wore a white polo shirt that was at least one size too small for her that she had tucked into the skirt and then a flamboyant light pink leather jacket. Her hair pulled back into that girly pony tail, the 'tail' bouncing as much as she did in its single spiral ringlet. Her messy bangs had fallen all over her face, that… by the way was done up like she was about to go meet the queen of England.

Vegeta admitted… he took a double look at her, but then snorted and went back to stacking the tables.

If the shock factor of her coming out the house with practically nothing covering her ass was the thunder, what came next was the lightening and rain storm. She started to talk…. not talk like she had been for the past weeks, this was not her meek little questioning sort of soft probing. NO! No this was gale force winds as she started to talk about the possibilities of bio mechanical engineering as well as subdivision of molecular partials and atoms.

She kept asking his opinion and when he didn't answer here… which was always, she gave him an answer for him… like she was having a full on conversation with herself, he was just there to play witness.

While he had taken down the tent she had prattled on about the unsound structure of the item, prodding it here and there mentioning how she would improve such a thing. This had been the first time that Vegeta had mentioned a single word to her that morning and it was that her method of reinforcement would ruin the tents means of practicality.

He should have stayed quiet; he had just thrown gasoline onto a fire that was already burning out of control.

Her face had light up like a firework as she started to spring at him calculation of varying sorts.

It wasn't that he didn't understand her, he actually did, not some of the methods she was mentioning, but the gist of it anyway. But honestly, he didn't WANT to talk with her. He could sense the trouble rolling off of her in waves. Ellia was right to warn him that day…..Bulma was a disaster just waiting.

Vegeta had just about had enough, he was on the verge of telling her to fuck off when he had been saved by her grandmother hollering for her to come to lunch.

Bulma had said a sweet fair well and then bounded off to go eat. Vegeta thought he was safe, but that came crashing down upon him when she had called out to him that she would be back in a moment.

'_Nooooooooo' _Had been the thought to grace his mind as he watched her leave with a horrified and mystified look splashed all over his face.

What had started out as her bothering him one day…. turned into two days, then three… going onto four….and more…..and MORE.

Every day she would greet him, some days she spent the whole day flittering about in the garden and others only a few hours. Vegeta preferred the few hours days.

In some way it was kiiiiind of nice. She treated him rather to her equal, she never assumed that he wouldn't understand anything she said to him no matter what the topic, but on the same coin… she made him nervous, and that made him angry. She was a human woman… and she was spending A LOT of time around him. 'Things' happened to Saiyan men who sent too much time with human women, not good things either. Vegeta felt he had more to live for then a lynching!

Why wouldn't she just go away?

Some days he did snap. He would turn on her with bared teeth and his eyes narrowed down to slits and spit venomous words at her. It was risky, he could lose his job over such acts, but he had his limits, and they had been met with the force of a train wreck.

When he had these small fractures in his tolerance of her, she would retreat rather quietly at first, but after about the 5th time he stood up straight from digging weeds to tell her quite bluntly to "FUCK OFF!" she had kind of developed a tolerance for it.

She had snorted in an unlady like manner in his face and waved her hand in a dismissive manner, calling him a anti-social prick before continuing on about a man called Rodger De'feur who was trying to claim that he was superior to her and that he should be promoted to vice president of her father's company. How could any simple MAN be better than Bulma? This Rodger fellow, he had a snow ball's chance in hell of getting a head of Bulma. Not only was she the founder and Presidents DAUGHTER…. but she just kicked his ass in about ever known curriculum known to human kind.

Vegeta had developed a slight eye twitch that day…. she wasn't human; he was convinced she was some new species all together.

Today was just like every other one that he had to endure. Bulma had set out a towel in the middle of the lawn area and was sunning her milky hide while Vegeta was cutting the grass around her.

He had started in the middle and so that was where Bulma had planted herself since now she would not be mown down by him… Vegeta was still tempted.

He didn't know why she bothered tanning…. she didn't tan. She crackled and burnt like a strip of bacon. He was sure the way she painted herself up in oil that if he came close to her he would hear her sizzle, she would probably smell like bacon too.

But she was defiant to her lily white skin and was trying her best to tan up. She would be a little lobster by midday's turn and Vegeta was not looking forward to her bitching and whining about her genetic makeup challenging her so.

He didn't get this… tanning thing. The humans pegged the Saiyans for being tan, yet they wanted to be tan themselves? What further confounded Vegeta was that, unlike Saiyans, humans came in different colours, all variations from darkest brown to snowy white, and in those mixtures there was social class that was similar to what was designated to the Saiyans. It seemed that the lighter your skin, the higher standing in the world you had with them. Although Saiyans where not as dark as the darkest humans, since they were Saiyans they didn't count and were regarded at the bottom.

So it was confusing… that Bulma…. one of the WHITEST human Vegeta had ever seen…. would want to darken her skin, when she was considered top of their food chain. Humans…pfft… their claim to the top was pathetic. But they clawed their way there simply because they 'evolved' faster and had residing superior technology and greater population then that of the Saiyans.

Bulma rolled over in her white shorts and vivid yellow shirt. She had lifted it up her mid-drift to allow for maximum exposure.

Vegeta had taken only one glance to his credit. He knew it was not allowed to look, so he had kept his eyes on his work ever since, but that didn't mean he wasn't tempted, and that annoyed him.

"Why do you have to be all naked here?" He spat more then asked, as if it was more a passing thought then a question.

Bulma prodded herself up on her elbows and raised her ruby red glasses down the bridge of her nose as he frown deeply at Vegeta. '_God what is his problem now?'_ Bulma thought to herself as she waited for some kind of further explanation for his little fit that he seemed to be having today, but Bulma had learnt over the past weeks that these were common for him.

Vegeta also seemed to be waiting as he leant his arm on the lawn mower, glaring heavily at her. Oh she rubbed him the wrong way if anyone ever did! She was peskier then even Kakarotto and his whiny raging harpy of a wife and their crying child.

There was a stale mate happening as Bulma refused to answer him and Vegeta refused to budge an inch until she answered him.

"That's it" Vegeta muttered as he restarted the lawn mower and it roared to life.

Bulma couldn't help the smug little grin that light up her face as he pulled her glasses back up her nose. She had one this battle….but apparently not the war!

Bulma was forced to scramble to her feet in a frantic manner as Vegeta drove the lawn mower straight towards her. He didn't stop; he just plowed straight over her towel, not giving her any time at all to grab it.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Bulma screamed in hysteria and violently shoved him in the back as he passed her.

Vegeta chuckled darkly as he looked over his shoulder at her "I saw a scrawny weed in the middle of the lawn, thought I better deal with it before it too over the whole place".

Bulma balled up her fist and punched him as hard as she should in his shoulder, and then started to grasp her poor throbbing hand as she realized she had practically punched a wall.

"Owe ow ow!" Bulma whined in pain and held her hand close to her chest with watering eyes as she snapped her head and looked at Vegeta accusingly.

"What? You punched me" Vegeta smirked, again leaning on the lawn mower in a self assured way, his cheeky smirk an ever taunting symbol.

"It's your fault! You're too hard and big!" Bulma snapped and stretched her arms out for emphasis as she described how she viewed him.

Vegetas smirk twitched, threatening to morph into a menacing grin '_Hahahaah… that's what all the chicks say'_ he thought to himself, although he wouldn't voice that opinion right now.

He was getting too comfortable with Bulma and he knew it. His tail was slung low and flicking from side to side in a playful manner.

Bulma crossed her arms and tried her very best to copy his signature sneer. It feel flat as her eyes squinted up and with small mouth and puffy cheeks it made her look more like a chipmunk and it forced Vegeta to let a ghost of laughter escape his mouth.

Bulma was suddenly sprung from her rage when she noticed Vegeta's tail down. It was normally tightly belted around his waist, well out of harm's way. This was the first time she had ever seen it relaxed. "Vegeta…. I was wondering… you, you have a tail. I can count on one hand how many Saiyans I have seen with their tails. I know you guys are born with them… and you cut them off normally… so… why do you have yours?" Bulma asked as she leant down to tug her towel and try and free it from the mower.

Vegeta suddenly went icy and ridged cold as he looked down at her ass up head down position by his legs. His tail had snapped back around his waist faster then what Bulma was able to blink and now she wasn't sure if she had seen it down anyway.

"It's disgusting and dishonoring to be a Saiyan with no tail. It is not us who decided they needed to go. It's you who did this to us" Vegeta said seriously, his face void of expression but it was soaking in his tone that he was agitated now.

"I didn't do anything" Bulma protested actively still tugging her towel in vain, her tight small ass bobbing up and down as she did so. "Plus, I think Saiyans should keep their tails it would be like a human cutting off their thumbs I guess. It's an active limb" he said firmly and gave up her battle with the lawn mower.

"FINE keep the towel, fucking stupid thing" Bulma snorted and folded her arms under her breasts pushing them up tightly against her shirt.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and then in one swoop he reached down and snatched the towel clear of the blades and then shoved the mangled fabric into her arms. "Woman, try and keep out of the way, you are a distraction" Vegeta grunted as he went to go back to work.

Bulma sashayed up next to him, rubbing her shoulder into his and wearing a sly pert smile on her face. "Don't lie Vegeta, you enjoy my distractions" She giggled in what could only been viewed as a evil mockery.

Right now was not the right moment for Vegeta to notice her low… low…loooooow cut shirt gracing the peeks of her egg foam white breast that were tinged pink from sun burn. As soon as he caught himself looking and felt her touch him, her crisp tingly words in his ear he had stood rock solid straight. He honestly looked like someone had told him he was dying and that the only way to save his life was to cut off his dick.

Vegeta allowed himself to turn his head and regard her. It wouldn't hurt would it? It was only them in the garden and she was so disturbingly open and relaxed around him that some days…. no... more like a few seconds, he forgot that he was a Saiyan and she was a Human.

Her shoulder was still brushed up next to his and when she looked over at him with her comfortable face and bright eyes, she laughed that whole hearted sound at the awkward look on his face and bumped him hard with her hip causing him to stumble a little.

"Too easy Vegeta" She laughed and then patted him kindly on his poor shoulder. It had received a lot of unwanted attention lately.

Vegeta glared at her as if he wished she would burst into flames, but that didn't stop her twinkling grin from reaching him, and before he knew it the corners of his mouth where attempting to rise.

"Woman… you are such a-"

"BULMA!"

That shriek could not be mistaken and Bulmas grandmother stood on the cobbled foot path that Vegeta was about to go and rake down with fresh stones to fill the cracks.

The old woman wore a foreboding expression and her hands secured tightly in a crossed position over her stomach.

Bulma sighed and just for good measure, once again hip bumped Vegeta as she walked away "wish me luck, for today I fight the dragon".

Vegeta had not been disturbed by her movement this time. He had kept his head low and instantly rushed to get back on task. He had to keep reminding himself… he needed this job… he needed that money. He could not afford to mess around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bulma followed behind her grandmother into the house. She was mindful to keep in step behind her, in case the woman whirled around on her, she didn't want to be taken by surprise. Clearly by the tongue her grandmother had used she was surely on the shit list for something.

They didn't stop their little march until they had reached the lounging room where her grand proceeded to turn around slowly and stare at Bulma, her arms crossed and one foot tapping agitatedly.

Bulma stood there for a moment, hands rested on her hips lightly as she waited for some kind of reasoning for her grandmother pulling her from the garden, she still had attempted tanning to do!

"Well?" her grand asked in that low grave voice before for eyeing Bulma up and down distastefully. What a loving grandmother Bulma had.

"Well what?" Bulma retorted with an honestly confused voice and soft relaxed face.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I really don't get where you're going with this"

"Good lord girl! It's bad enough you prance about like a done up harlot, let alone you go and fraternize with those god forsaken monkeys" Her grandmother spat out as if she had just sucked on a square of lemon.

Bulmas eyebrows shot up in mild shock at the accusation before they dropped dead low and she met her grandmothers scornful look point for fucking point. "Harlot!" Bulma screeched with a tainted pink face at being called… well…. a whore.

"I do not dress like a slut! THIS IS THE FASHION! GET WITH IT!" Bulma yelled, her tinged pink cheeks reddening with her rage.

"And I will FRATENIZE with whoever I like thank you very much!" she said with a dropped tone as she flicked her hand up in the air for extra emphasis.

Her grandmother wasn't fazed in the least for now. She set her moth in a hard line before walking up to Bulma at a rush and poking her thin finger jaggedly into Bulmas upper chest. "You listen here girl, and you listen very closely. I am your grandmother, and I say you are not to bother MY hired help. It is disgusting and degrading just thinking about you flitting about like that with them. You need to march yourself out of this house and go seek some worthy company. I will not have any granddaughter of mine shaming this family like you already do!" he grandmother sneered in an icy nasty voice. She was completely serious.

Bulma was also deadly serious when she replied.

"No"

"Pardon?" Her grandmother hissed through her teeth as if it was ready venom.

"I said no. what part didn't you get? The N or the O, or how it is a negative context word? I'll talk to the Saiyans if I want! In fact I will talk to whoever I like! You know, they treat me better than any other bitch here in Westville. You know, unlike everyone else, Vegeta and Ellia actually listen to me. Vegeta actually has worthwhile conversations with me about things that are actually interesting, not how to cheating on her husband with Adam Sambit from the post office! In fact sometimes I think higher of the Saiyans then the people that I know!" Bulma snapped, loud and clear and she slapped her grandmother's hand of off her person.

"Oh and another thing, unlike a bitter lemon who sprouted arms and legs I'm actually human enough to understand that-"

Bulma didn't get to finish her rant. The pale look in her grans face and her clouded eyes as a shaky hand grasped with a distinct lack of strength for the left side of her chest. Bulma realized she had gone too far.

The shaking woman let out a rattling loud breath as she started to double over slightly into a hunched twisted shape, causing Bulma to lurch forwards to grasp the older woman, trying to support her as she felt the hot flush of her grandmothers skin press up against her own.

"ELLIA! ELLIA! HELP PLEASE! ELLIA" Bulma screamed as she pulled a hobbling old woman to a sofa.

Bulma was in a heightened state of panic as she fretted this way and that. she didn't know what to do. her grandmothers breathing was labored and rickety at this point and she was making some moaned out painful sounds.

Ellia came bounding around the corner. She was all legs and no grace as she skidded to a holt and leant over Bulmas grandmother.

Bulma was a frightful mess as she stood there shaking in hysterics. She didn't mean for this to happen! She was just so angry. She didn't want her gran to die. Sure… the woman was a thorn in her ass, but she still loved her… in a love hate kind of way.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Bulma cried as her grandmother gasped like a landed fish on the sofa.

Ellia didn't flinch. She ripped out a bottle of pills from hr apron and pressed them into the old woman's throat and massaging them down her neck.

Bulma was still having a fit above them both. Pawing her hands together and sobbing like a little girl. She was killing her grandmother she was sure about it!

Ellia sighed tiredly as she stood up and looked down on the older woman. Bulmas grandmother seemed to have calmed some and now Ellia was going to go and get her a glass of ginger ale. "I'll be right back in a moment ma'am" she said in a soft voice.

As Ellia walked away she couldn't help but dramatically roll her eyes at the antics of this family. She hadn't bothered to tell the family that the heart pills that she was ordered to keep on her person at all times where nothing more than sugar tablets. She had given the heart medication to her father long ago and taken sugar pills to replace them. The old crone didn't know the difference.

Bulma stood there mumbling sorries profoundly before she ducked down to her gran and soothed her hands over her older relatives.

"Grandmama I'm so, so sorry" she whimpered, slowly finding her composure.

"I know you are dear… just please… go and see your friends. Your human friends. for me, if you love me" her grandmother said… seemingly extra feeble this time around.

Bulma caught her sigh before it escaped and sat next to her grandmother. "Of cause grandma, of cause I love you. Ah…. Launch rang me yesterday to come and spend some time with her, I was planning on going to see her today" Bulma said softly, almost cooing. Of cause it was a flat out lie, Bulma had originally had no plans at all to go see her human friends.

Her grandmother nodded weakly before letting out a content sigh "where is that gir, I want that ginger ale".

"I'm right here ma'am" Ellia sounded as she came striding back with a pitcher and a glass with nicely square cubes.

"Good" was all that Bulmas grandmother mumbled as she accepted the drink. "Very good".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bulma sat soundlessly in the freshly cleaned kitchen of Launch's house. It was kind of awkward listening to Launch twitter about her pregnancy with Juu sitting just across from Bulma.

The whole home smelt like lemons, over bleach, over something stronger, Bulma wasn't sure. Apparently Launch had sent her own maid Lotta into a cleaning frenzy in preparation for her 'bundle of joy'.

Bulma didn't understand the intensity that Launch and Juu felt about babies. Babies where a burden for women like her who actually had a life and career ahead of her. However, Bulma had to admit when she saw Krillin playing with his daughter, or when Tein, Launches husband, come up and sooth a hand over her stomach in tender love…. she felt a slight pull in her lower belly. Bulma had no plans actually to make children. It would be horrifying to her mother… more so her grandmother, but it was not their choice to make.

"And and, I was thinking that if it was a girl I would call her Cindy" Launch fluttered as she clasped her hands over her barely there stomach. "I'm just so golly gosh excited" she again twittered and then let out a high pitch laugh. She was dressed in a flared out summer frock that was a tickled pink tone and sleeveless, she had said that she was wearing pink for luck. She badly wanted a daughter.

"With all your fussing Launch…. you will probably end up with a son" Juu said in her snotty tone as she watched Bulma for a second out of the corner of eyes. Juus herself was dressed in a tight emerald green sheath dress; it was also sleeveless as the weather was starting to pick up on the heat.

Bulma forced a smile at Juu and added her comments about Juu probably being right. It felt kind of wrong to be talking to the blonde haired bitch, but Bulma kept reminding herself, they were friends. They had been friends for years, and that was something worth saving….right?

"No no…I'm sure it's a girl, I feel so….feminine lately" Launch said as she rested a finger to her cheek thoughtfully as she pondered the risk of a son. "But…Tein would like a boy" she finally said as she pouted her lips.

"You'll get what you're given love" Bulma said cheerfully. "and trust me, I bet you will love it no matter what it comes out as".

"She's right" Juu added.

"Yeah, I guess you're right but still, don't hurt to pray some now don't it" Launch giggled.

Bulma had to admit, she was starting to feel at ease with her old group. It was funny how easily she slipped back in at times. Some days she completely hated them, with a burning passion and then as simple as pouring water on fire… she was good again.

"I was going to ask Fasha to paint the babys room, but apparently its not really her thing… yo know, she is just a maid, so I guess I will need to hire some guy to come do it. I was thinking sunny yellow gum drops colours, you know… cover my bases, JUUUUUST incase it IS a boy. Yellow is gender neutral right?" Launch hummed as she sipped her gin and tonic.

"Yes, I think so, but you know… there is nothing wrong with cream white, that way when the baby is born you could add like….accents to it in blue and or pink" Bulma said clasping her hands over her slim waist as she leant back in her chair causally regarding her company.

"Bulmas right Launch, and that way when they are older it's easier to paint over" Juu said as she nibbled on a small pastry that she had brought for the day. She had brought with her a whole platter of delectable sweeties for them to dine on. Chichi's doing of cause.

"But…. yellow is so…happy" Launch countered.

"its also scientifically proven to keep you awake and anxious. Do you want to keep your baby awake…AND anxious?" Bulma said as she leaned in, brows raised.

Launch chewed on her cheek thoughtfully "Well no…but ah-"

"Its settled, pain the room off cream and then add small colours to it when its born" Juu stated, not giving launch any room to argue as she popped the rest of the sugar powered delectable into her mouth.

Juu tidied up her mouth with her thumb and then straightened herself out a little as he reached for a drink. "I was thinking of having a second one someday but… I don't know. Marron did horrors to my body" Juu sighed bitterly as she ran her hands over her hips.

"I don't see where. You're a twig" Bulma mumbled as she too started to indulge in the drink.

"You don't want to see where" Juu muttered back.

Her reply caused Bulma and Launch's eyes to bug and then a chorus of laughter soon followed.

"Oh well if that is the case, I think you might be right!" Bulma snorted as she tried to keep the drink from spurting out her nose.

"Ohhhaah… please… don't tell me things like that" Launch chortled loudly and she tucked her thighs together tightly.

"You won't be laughing when it's your turn… nor you Bulma!" Juu huffed with a raised chin, trying to save her dignity.

"I doubt it. If I get my say I wont be spreading these legs to pop out any kid, ever" Bulma declared confidently as she pated her well placed pile of curls atop of her head.

"We will see. Just think, the Church Charity is being held in two days. You WILL be there….since….so will Yamcha" Juu said with a twisted little smile, she had almost cooed the words.

"Oh" Bulma said seemingly startled as her mouth popped into a perfect O.

"You forgot!" Launch gasped loudly. "Buuuuuuulma! how could you forget!".

"I-I was just so busy at home that it simply slipped my mind. Well then, I guess I will have to go shopping tomorrow" Bulma hummed to herself more than anything else.

"For new clothes, I thought you were bursting with clothes?" Juu asked simply, although Juu doubted that Bulma had anything that was tasteful for a Church Charity event. While Juu somewhat stewed in her want for Bulmas styling, she also frowned upon them, she had to keep her model citizen appeal.

"No no, I know what I will wear, at least I think… oh wait… no…yes…ah...maybe" Bulma pondered as she systematically sorted through her garments in her mind. "But either way, no, I'm not going clothes shopping. I need to find a decent hair stylist and well some other bits and pieces I guess….lashes, new lipstick….and some jewelry. It was a dinner action wasn't it? I can drop down to the shops and pick something good up for them to sell off" Bulma said ever so casually as she leaned back in her chair and reached for a muffin that had come with Juu.

Juu and Launch exchanged glances; sometimes they forgot that Bulma was a filthy rich bitch. Sometimes they chose to forget to avoid the current green tinge they were both feeling.

"Make sure it's something nice, you'll want to make a nice impression on Yamcha" Launch finally said while she rubbed her belly fondly.

"Yes bobble head here is correct, you should strike a impression with him, after all… he is in high demand. Young uprising star, handsome, charming, the list could go on darling" Juu nodded stiffly as she tweaked her dress into a better position.

Launch was sitting with a mildly perplexed look on her face at Juu's insult, but like always…just accepted it and then turned to Bulma with giddy eyes "it will be great, and you wont need to worry since all us girls will be there!".

Bulma frowned some, she knew that they would be there, but she was kind of hoping that they wouldn't. Having Launch say that…kinda cemented the fact that she would be spied on all night. who was she kidding, she knew it was going to be that way, but that didn't mean she couldn't try and enjoy herself.

"You make him seem so yummy Juu, like you might want him yourself" Bulma teased with a cheeky dark little smirk of her own, she seemed to be pulling that expression more and more lately.

"Heaven forbid, I do love my husband, but if I were a single woman….it would be different" Juu laughed, finding humor in the chit chat.

Bulma smiled more to herself than anything else. '_Wow, if even Juu is interested… he must be hot' _Bulma thought, feeling giddy and school girl like…but then she remembered Juu's husband. He was a short man who had been bald when Juu had married him and since then had grown a shock of black hair from his head. Sure the man won every medal when it came to personality…. but he was dead last in the 100m handsome dash. However, he was nice, very nice, so maybe so was this Yamcha. In fact Juu's husband was so nice….. it still confused just about everyone still as to how he and Juu ended up together, but sometimes the mysteries of live were better left unsolved.

It was going to be a fun date, Bulma could feel it down in her gut, well it was either that or she was starting to suffer from her period, she wasn't sure, she smiled none the less.

"So, sooooooooo…. two days to go!" Launch giggled as he popped a cherry tart in her mouth and grinned at Bulma and then back at Juu who had a smug look smacked on her face.

"I guess so" Bulma replied with her own little smirk. '_I guess so'_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

The next day Bulma found herself hunched over a glass case in the towns only gold smiths' store. She was humming to herself on the matter of what she would donate to the Church Charity. She had already paid a visit to the town's hair stylist; there wasn't much choice to pick from. She had been so nervous about the translucently minded bleach white blonde hair dresser that she didn't dare really ask for what she had been considering, but instead decided just to shorten her hair so that it hung above her shoulder as well as a thick blunt fringe that sat over her eye brows. She had been happy with the outcome at least.

She was still yet to pick out the jewelry and it was starting to frustrate her. Most of the women now days where wearing imitations, Bulma was so exception to this fact some times. Picking out something real, that the women of WestVille would want, was proving a task.

She settled on a champagne diamond encrusted spider lace gold necklace. It was kind of heavy and a marvel that such a thing was in this store but still…. it topped as the most costly thing here so she took it. It would likely get sold for half its actual price, and it would have been better for Bulma to have just given the money, but she could play along, after all…. it was just money to her. When you were porn with a platinum spoon in your mouth, a few thousand zeni was nothing.

When she finally left the store the sun was rolling high and she had to slip her glasses over her face. She had squeezed into the tightest high waist jeans she owned and slipped into a tight pink billowing slightly sheer shirt. Her lime green pumps clicking on the pavement as she marched herself over to her loveable car with a bounce in her step.

Things were looking up for her so far. Now all she needed to do was go home and organize herself for tomorrow night, that would take a while…. and then some, probably falling into the next day all the way up until she got to the hall doors.

The cityscape scrolled past Bulma in a lazy fashion that only a lazy nothingness town like this could do. From the outside it was a humble, rosy cheeked, beautiful town full of people who matched the same description, but it was more correctly a nosy, gossipy boring hole….much like many of the people.

Bulma could barely make it past 15km per hour down the bumbling streets that rocked her car slightly every time she hit a rock. Next thing on her to do list, better suspension.

She was in the midst of a slothful sigh when her sight was drawn towards the local grocery store. Had she only seen it once, had it been 100 years ago, she would recognize that arrogant, bitter prick, striking swept up black hair anywhere. What caused her to stop the car by the side of the road was the fact that that bitter prick was taking an ass beating from 3 human men.

Bulma scurried out of her car, slamming the door closed in a hasty manner as he rushed over to the men as fast as her heels would allow her.

The men had made their way into the ally way, and backed Vegeta into the wall, leaving his cornered like a rat on a boat.

"Fucking filthy piece of shit monkey!" A large man yelled as he swung his fit to meet with Vegetas gut. He plunged his balled hand up high and tight, causing Vegeta to grunt with the pressure of having all his internal organs pushed into his rib cavity and a slew of saliva to cough out of his mouth. This didn't slow him down in the least though, even whilst a thinner man in overalls grappled with Vegeta's right hand, Vegeta managed to bring around his left hand in a haymaker fashion to clobber the front on aggressor in the ear with tremendous force..

the other man didn't relent either as he plowed his fist into Vegeta again, and again, every tiem earning himself a strangled gasp from Vegeta.

The third man stood to the side, bouncing about in an eager way. Too chicken shit to take Vegeta on right now, but clearly waiting for a chance to jump In and have his turn at smacking the monkey bitch.

"G-get him Elvin, show that bitch who you are" the bouncing one hollered in a high pitch as he shadow boxed on the side.

Elvin grinned from ear to ear as he went to catch Vegeta in the face, only to come into full wall contact. There was a sickening crunching sound of bone and cartilage upon impact and then a long loud howling from Elvin followed after.

Vegeta had ducked down in time enough to save himself a new nose job, and he couldn't help he cruel smirk that was painted over his face.

Vegeta snatched Elvins hand into his own and squeezed down on it with laborious strength, causing a stream of scream to erupt from the other mans twisted mouth. Vegeta couldn't think of a sweeter sound.

From beside him Vegeta was suddenly jerked back by his hair by the third nameless man. Vegeta felt as if his scalp might have just been pull loose with the force he was ripped back at, but this was virtually meaningless to him right now as he forced himself to turn mid fall and come baring down towards his attacker.

Their bodies smacking from the impact, Vegeta shoved his elbow forwards collecting the other man in the side of his lower floating rib. Pushing forward with a sickening might, not stopping until he heard the tell tale pop of something dislodging or cracking.

He would show them, he would show them what it mean to mess with this Saiyan!

Even with his eye swollen and his lip split open, allowing a dribble of blood to smear down his face Vegeta wasn't fazed at all. he'd been through worse just playing as a kid! Fucking filthy humans, trying to make a play at big shots roughing him up. No one, NO ONE messed with him!

Vegeta made a play to slam a fist into the crumpled man before him when suddenly everything became a swimming blur with the onslaught of a searing pain at the back of his head.

He hadn't even heard the bottle breaking against his skull or the frantic waning cries of a woman, all he knew was that he need to grab the wall before the ground grabbed him.

"F-Fucking ass face monkey!" the boney off-sider hollered in a trill laughter that was tinged with a blind rage as he leapt for Vegeta so that this Elvin character who seemed to be finding himself finally was preparing his next attack on Vegeta's lower back.

"No get off him you bastards!" Bulma shrieked as she made to snatch Elvins arm and jerk him off balance. She could see how the beefy man was about to lay his boots into the Stumbling Vegeta who was trying to fling the creeper off of him.

"Fuck off girl!" Elvin snapped and easily tossed Bulma to his side, letting her land heavily on the dirty ground, "Fucking monkey lovers" he grunted with disapproval.

As Elvin turned around to claim his victory over the Saiyan he was met with dead black eyes and a wicked sneer. Elvin dare not move a fraction as he stood rock steady with that jagged broken bottle thrust snuggly up against his turkey white neck. He would feel its razor edges pushing at his fragile skin, threatening at any second to rip him open.

"I wouldn't move if I was you, unless you want me to slice you a new flap to fiddle with!" Vegeta said, it was cold and low toned, almost void of emotion. Vegeta's face was tightened and his eyes narrowed as he looked upwards at Elvin, but somehow, still down his nose.

This man was worthy of a bloody death. He was worthy to gasp like a landed fish on the ground while he made a big fucking mess of his useless self.

"V-Vegeta" Bulma managed to utter out. She felt there was nothing she could do from her crumpled place on the ground. She had managed to lift herself up and support her weight on her hands, but she had yet to stand.

That small flutter in his ears of his name being called managed to allow Vegeta to snatch a glance over the burly humans shoulder. Bulma was staring at him as if he had just tried to kill her or something.

Vegeta let out a low primal growl and his bristled tail unraveled from his wait and swung low in a pendulum like manner. How he wished he could tear this man's throat out with his own teeth and leave him shattered on the ground.

"Disgusting" Vegeta remarked as she clubbed Elvin in the face with the blunt end of the bottle, sending the other man crashing to the ground.

In a flurry of movement Elvins cohorts had rushed to his side and managed to stagger him to his feet and make an attempt to hobble away as Vegeta stood still with the bottle still grasped in his hand.

"Filthy fucking MONEKY" One of them had screamed as they made their way away from the area. Vegeta wasn't sure who had hollered at him, but he didn't care, they were all the same in his book, useless pieces of shit.

Bulma started to make her way up onto her shaken legs slowly. She watched Vegeta carefully since for now he was just standing there like an ice sculpture, hard and just as cold. "Vegeta… are you ok?" he dare to ask as she wobbled slowly forwards, one of her heels having snapped off when she had struck the ground.

At first he didn't react at first, just standing there with a disturbing silence, but it was only a matter of seconds before there was a clattering and smash of the bottle slipping from his hand before he followed shortly after.

Bulma went to rush forwards to help him but stopped short when she heard a scuffling sound behind her. Oh no, they had come back! Now that he was down they came to finish him off! These where the wild thoughts running around in Bulmas mind as she spun around with a ghostly white face.

To her surprise, she was not met with an assortment of human beings, but a short, wide eyed Saiyan boy.

He was tanned skin, but in his shock he seemed to have bleached a few shades lighter. Ebony black eyes and even blacker hair that swept back with locks of it falling over his face. His right cheek was grazed and the torn skin had already started to swell and blacken, the impact must have really sent the kid sprawling for a six.

"Ni-San?" His apprehensive voice shock out as he then scampered over like a little puppy to the older stunned Saiyan.

Bulma just looked on for a second trying to take it in.

Vegeta was hunched over, his chin rested to his chest as the small Saiyan fretted over him, not really paying any attention as he simply glared at the ground and breathed steady.

Within a crack of a second Vegeta suddenly snapped to and shoved the small one aside. "Get off me, I'm not fucking dead" He grouched as he ran his hand over his face as if to shake his trance before trying to find his feet.

Bulma let out a breath of air she didn't know she was holding when it seemed like Vegeta was back to his old grumpy self. He had worried her there for a second; his silent empty state made her wonder if something had been knocked loose during the beating.

Vegeta looked around for a second gaining his bearings before he frowned at the pair of them, and then extra hard at Bulma.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped. His voice was vicious and cold, and it stung Bulma like a slap in the face as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"What? What am I doing, I saw you getting an ass whopping and stop my car to help you, you ungrateful prick" Bulma snapped back just as strongly, but the hand that she had fluttering above her chest showed that she was otherwise either shocked or hurt by his question.

"Yeah, cause you could have done a whole lot" Vegeta grunted. He was still dark and stiff towards her as he scanned his sight over his bloody hand. There where fragments of glass embedded in his palm from when he had crashed to the ground. Great, they were going to be a fucking nightmare to get out now wouldn't they, and even worse when he would have to work with them hindering him all the bloody time.

The little Saiyan, who for all worth of the matter looked to be about 10 years old… maybe older, but she could not decide since he seemed relatively short, was standing silently by vegetas side. He had a much softer; maybe more correctly humbled face, about him as he looked at Bulma with a mix of curiosity and concern.

Bulma didn't miss his gaze and so decided to state the elephant in the living room. "So… who's ya friend?"

Vegeta seemingly ponder his reply for a few second before squinting down at the small lad. He had to squint as one of his eyes was heavily swollen and making it hard for him to see correctly.

"He's not my friend, he's my brother" Vegeta grunted as if such things were unimportant to him.

His brother remained quiet, swapping his gaze from Vegeta to the ground, but no longer at Bulma anymore, that was why it took Bulma by surprise when the kid actually spoke up.

"I'm Tarble" He said in a somewhat innocent tone. He was far from the gruff creature standing over him; he seemed half way decent and civil, unlike his older brother.

"Well, I'm Bulma Briefs" Bulma said with an outlandish grin on her face as she tried to walk forward on her broken heel to greet the boy, but the dirty look Vegeta shot her warned her to keep away. Vegeta was acting like some kind of crazed dog guarding its bone, sneering at her and staring her down.

"OH! Ya Nii-Sans boss, he talk bout-"

"NO! She's not my boss; she just LIVES where I work, taken care of that old woman. She's bloody useless at that too" Vegeta remarked to a ever more annoyed Bulma.

"I am not! she is difficult" Bulma snorted with distaste as she crossed her arms under her bust, holstering them up higher, something neither one of the Saiyan males missed.

"Anyway, what was that all about, why did I even need to stop my car because my gardeeeener was having his tail kicked to the gutter" Bulma jeered, trying to get an reaction from Vegeta. she failed. He just looked at her coldly, not saying a think.

"I done found a 50 cent on the ground over der, and those men came at me all sayin I be stealing it" Tarble replied, receiving a side glance from his big brother for opening his mouth. "Luck though, Nii-San come on out the grocer and give em a hiding" The kid finished, seemingly rather proud of his blood connections to the other Saiyan as he looked up with admiration.

Bulma frowned at the story as she squeezed herself in a reassuring way. That poor kid, he did nothing wrong and supposedly those men were going to perform that ass beating on him, not Vegeta; it sickened her to no limit.

It was now that she noticed the ripped paper bag and the spilled produce on the dirty ground. Most of the food was canned but a few things had gotten trampled like bread and some greens as well as a rather expensive looking turkey. She couldn't help but feel a lightning strike of pity run through her as she looked back at the pair. "hey, let me help you guys, I can go in and buy this stuff for you, no problem, and then I'll give you a lift home, your in no condition to do it yourself" Bulma said softly with a lopsided smile on her face.

"No, we're fine, we don't need your charity, or your pity for that matter" Vegeta countered as he momentarily displayed that he was in pain by gingerly touching at the ripped lip that he was sporting.

Bulma highly suspected that he was suffering more the he appeared. The left side of his face was busted up with red swelling turning black too fast for her liking. His bottom lip had been torn, not split, but torn. She guessed that one of the men may have been wearing rings the way that there were small gashes in his face. He really was a sorry sight with his bloody nose and slightly hunched stance as if he couldn't right himself, there was probably something wrong with his ribs or midsection the way he held himself.

"Are you kidding me? You look like the walking dead. Like someone gone and tied you to a truck and driven down a few miles" She said, no, practically spat at him with her knitted brows as she bent down to pick up the wrapped turkey.

"I've know of Saiyans who have had that done and worse, they still have the dignity to drag themselves home!" Vegeta finally snapped at her, yelling as he moved forwards and kicked the turkey out of her reach.

Bulma nearly had a conniption fit right then and there as she stood up straight and then paced forwards quickly so that she was barely millimeters away from his. She pushed her face up close to his so that their noses almost touched.

Vegeta let out a warning grow as his brother stood next to him helplessly as he watched his big brother make possibly suicidal remarks and actions.

"FINE! Then you can DRAG yourself home like a dog! No, no, not a dog, dogs are half way decent creatures, you can drag yourself home like a-"

"WHAT? HUH? TELL ME! Like a fucking Saiyan? Well yeah that's what I will do; I will drag myself home like a FUCKING SAIYAN because that is damn well what I FUCKING AM!" Vegeta all but screamed in Bulmas face, hitting her with flicks of his saliva.

Bulma felt a numbness overcome her as she stood there looking at him. Her big blue eyes had started to water over and she was straining not to let her breathing increase. "Fine" She whispered out of her quivering lips.

"Fine" Vegeta snarled as he then grunted at Tarble who quickly went about collecting all the spilled groceries. Vegeta didn't once take his eyes off of Bulma as she stood there trying to keep herself composed.

When Tarble had collected everything and returned to his brothers side Vegeta finally tore his gaze away and looked down at his brother. "Come on, let's get outta this dump" He mumbled as he jerked off his shirt and used it to cradle the food like a bag.

Bulma would have normally have been treated to a view of his chiseled body, but there was nothing pleasing about the sight before her. There was something grotesque looking poking out from his side, like a broken rib just covered by his tanned flesh that was more a liver shade of purple now. He was blanketed in large welts that took away any glory he normally had. He must have been in so much pain, but Bulma couldn't find it in herself to feel any pity for him now…. just fear as he walked away with the makeshift bag swung over his shoulder as he limped pathetically away with his brother tagging along in his shadow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

As Vegeta had staggered away with Tarble he had remained deadly silent, even though he could feel the questioning eyes of his brother drilling into him deeper every second. They had managed to scout enough money together between then so that they might catch a bus, unfortunately they didn't have fair enough to make the whole distance back to the Saiyan settlement, so they were reduced to walking the last 9km.

The entire bus ride had been a silent affair as well, thankfully. Vegeta didn't want to communicate right now; then again, he barely ever wanted to communicate with anyone ever, not even his baby brother.

Vegeta had been so focused on the fact that it felt like his body was compressing on him that he completely missed the stares of other Saiyans on the bus as well as some braver souls questioning towards him about his well being. When he had reached as far as his payment would take him he had just stumbled off the bus and taken foot to dust and kept on going, poor Tarble following along looking perplexed.

"Vegeta?" Tarble gamely spoke up as they walked along the side of the dirt track rode.

He received no answer from his deadpan faced brother.

"Veeeeegeta!" Tarble couldn't help his more curious nature, it was a given Saiyan trait that was normally beaten out of the youth when they got closer to Vegeta's age.

"What!" Vegeta grumbled none too pleased as he hefted his shirt-bag a little to adjust the weight, not that it weighed much, it was just rested on a busted up shoulder.

"Wha'hs that?" Tarble asked with his thick brows raised high, he had a suspicious look on his face as he popped his eyes and turned his mouth down in the corners.

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his brother's antics and then snorted as he shuffled onwards. "Dat twas me saving yo ass" Vegeta grumbled as he cast his gaze ahead at the beaten track.

"ya, I knows and saw dat right flogging, I meant dat der human chick" Tarble clarified, he knew Vegeta was avoiding it by the way his face soured up at least 4 degrees at the mentioning of the human woman.

"Nuthin" was the simple reply that Tarble got from Vegeta, and Vegeta wanted it left at that.

"Liar"

"Its nuthin and ya gonna damn well leave it as nuthin!" Vegeta snapped, ripping his head down and around to look at his brother face to face.

Tarble gulped back fear for a moment before trying to put on a brave front. "Didn't look like nuthin, she be right tender on ya. Dem ass wipes knocked her well of her feet for tryina save yo ass" Tarble said calmly but firmly.

"Yeah well…. she be a fuckin idiot now wont she?" Vegeta said with a drooled tone as he went back to walking… more hobbling towards his home.

"I'do'know. I reckon she be righto. Cared about your grumpy butt and mighty nice on to me" Tarble said thoughtfully carrying his hands clasped behind his back.

"She nuthin but trouble! She gonna get me in so dam deep der dat I'm gonna get hung one day, flittin around like a fuckin pussy on heat! She nuthin but a stupid cow and we gonna leave it as dat, ya got it?" Vegeta all but viciously snarled at his brother and cuffed him in the back of the head lightly to get his point across.

Tarble cowered in at his brothers nasty words and pouted down at the ground sighing. It was a pity she was a human girl, Vegeta could use some more friends. He was such a loner, and the few friends he did keep he was resentful towards anyway. This Bulma, she seemed to be able to take Vegeta on… well… to a point at least, no one could really go toe to toe with his brother.

"Vegeta?"

"WHAT NOW!"

"Do… do ya wanna me to ah… carry dat …shirt?"

"Uh… yeah, thanks"

Tarble allowed a small sad smile as he looked up at his older brother. Vegeta was tired… in more ways then one.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Later that night Vegeta sat alone in his family's living room. After his mother had passed away it had lost a lot of its family charm as his father was just not a man you knew how to keep up the appearance of a warm family atmosphere.

Currently he was sitting in his father olive green faded velvet lounging chair; it was the most comfortable seat in the house and a good place for him to think.

When he had finally stumbled in the door had had been welcomed by the sight of his father testing his broken leg, still in its cast. The older man had fumbled to the floor and a string of insanities had instantly flown from his drunken mouth. It had taken Vegeta more than two hours in his battered form to manage his father into the bed room and keep him there while he set about feeding himself and Tarble.

After all that hullabaloo had been sorted out and even Tarble had sagged into bed Vegeta found a spare moment to tend himself for the first time that day.

It hurt to move, it hurt to breath, heck it even hurt to think right now. He was flopped most unceremoniously in that lumpy chair trying to block out the throbbing pain in his gut and chest. The pain in his face was mostly superficial. His nose might have been a bit cracked and he was a bit torn up, but it was the oddly angled rib that caused him worry, but he would deal with it in time. For now, he just wanted to sit and do nothing at all.

He would luckily not be required to come to work tomorrow, it was Sunday and the old bat had seen fit to give him at least 2 Sundays a month off… this was his lucky Sunday.

He shifted in his position, trying not to jar his body in any way as he propped his legs up on the scuffed coffee table. Once upon a time that table would have gleamed clean and polished, not anymore. Once upon a time this whole house would have been the gem of the boonies he lived in, but that was long over now, the woman's touch that had maintained it was long dead and rotting in the ground.

Thinking of rotten women, Vegeta's face scrunched up at the thought of the blue haired devil flashing through his mind.

How dare she stick her nose in where it wasn't welcome, didn't she know the kind of trouble that she could get him in? It was like she was completely oblivious to the risks that she made him take, that or she was going out of her way to get him into trouble.

No… he doubted that. She was actually….dare he say it, nice…

She was chatty and witty and always coming up with some new fangled way to make him smile… on the inside, with her antics. She wasn't half bad to look at either, for a human.

Really she was nothing like Vegeta normally considered attractive.

Her skin was cut cream white and her lips often painted cherry red. She was so skinny; she didn't have the round full curves of a Saiyan woman. Sure she had hips and tits, that was a given, but they were not large and plump like the ladies he normally consorted with.

She had long tapering legs down to her ankles and a tight ass. Her boobs were small but appeared to be rather perky; she could probably get away without wearing a bar. Her mouth was small but her lips were pouty and she had those round eyes. Those eyes like none he had ever seen in that slightly round like face… not square and angled like a Saiyan. She was small and soft…delicate, but had a personality that would rip your arm off if you were not careful.

Yes… to look at, she was so far from Saiyan it wasn't funny… but she had something that was drawing him in, he wasn't sure what yet, but he would put a stop to it…. eventually, that much he was sure of….wasn't he?


End file.
